Ray of Sunlight
by Lynn Minoha
Summary: AU fic: Danny is a single father and has a nine year old daughter, Grace. His already busy life as a police officer is turned upside down when Grace collapses in school and is rushed to the hospital. Dr. Steven McGarrett, a top cardiologist treats her and falls in love with Danny. Is it possible for them to become a family? Non-explicit, only mild slash, family based
1. Intro

This work was originally inspired by Bluespirit's fictive bookcover 'The Doctors Dilemma' on AO3. I loved the idea of Steve as a doctor rescuing Danny's daughter Grace and they becoming a family. I've changed the original idea a bit but I'm still keeping the main content and try to be as true as possible to it while creating an own Alternate Universe for this story. Of course I asked Bluespirit for the permission to write this and I'm eternally grateful that I got it and can try to pay tribute to this great idea.

Make sure to take a look at the beautiful book cover and summary Bluespirit created. ^^

Here's the link: archiveofourown org/works/179429 (replace spaces with dots)

I need to say that without my awesome beta reader, who will be a great doctor in the future, this fic wouldn't have been possible. Thank you babe (and your doctor friends ^^) for finding the perfect heart condition for Grace and helping me with the parts that included medical procedures and knowledge. You really rescued me at some points during the time of writing and took over when I reached my very restricted medical knowledge and wrote really sweet scenes for this monster as we used to call it. XD

Now to the necessary disclaimer that none of this is mine except for the writing and my original characters. All rights belong to the respective owners. As mentioned above the original story idea belongs to Bluespirit. This is simply what comes out when my muse gets inspired and decides to play with Hawaii Five-0 characters. ^^

Here are the tags for this story, so if there's anything triggering for you please don't read it.

AU – Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Whump, Danny single parent, Grace whump, Steve emotional whump, Danny whump, Family, Minor character death (Rachel), Injury, mild violence, Pre-Slash, Mild Slash, non-explicit, Medical Procedures, non-graphic violence

* * *

Intro

Danny had never had a fight with Rachel. When she had crashed into his car, he was polite and helpful. When they fell in love, he mirrored Rachel's anxiety and rage about his dangerous job with calm. As she got pregnant and had her moods, he did what she asked for without one moment of reluctance.

Even as he realized that they were separating more from each other with every single day passing by, he had stayed quiet. He had loved her and wanted her to be happy, but Rachel wasn't happy. One time she told him, that being a cop's wife was something that she had never wanted.

Maybe it had been that day when he realized there was no future for them. Danny let her go with one last kiss, as she found a man who could make her happy.

They divorced and even though he felt his heart break, he didn't say anything.

It wasn't Rachel's fault and one day he might agree with her that it wasn't his fault either. They were just not meant to be together.

Danny had spent happy years with Rachel and never had a fight, until the day came when she decided it would be best for Grace to live with her mother.

That day, Danny started to fight. He fought for his daughter so she could stay by his side like she wanted. For once in his life he couldn't give Rachel what she wanted and she understood his motives. After they had put up a fight over Grace and the court had decided that a child should have a solid home and environment which Rachel couldn't provide, because her new husband, Stan, was a businessman and traveling all the time it was sealed. Gracie would stay with her father.

The court had seen his infinite love for his daughter and even though he was a detective which was a risk that no one could deny, they had decided it was best for Grace to stay with Danny instead of following her mother to every destination that Stan called his new job location.

They even gave Danny the sole custody and Rachel left the courthouse without another word. Danny had seen it in her eyes. The defeat and the pain it caused to let her child go, but he could also see the undeniable love that she still felt for him, like he did for her.

She had thanked him for letting her live her life and told him that she would give him the same gift back and that even though it hurt her to let her child go, she would do it, because she trusted him and knew he loved Grace more than his own life. For once she decided against her will and gave in to Danny and he couldn't love her more for that. They both had agreed to keep contact over telephone, mail and video conversations.

Their goodbye was filled with tears, laughter and the promise of a reunion at Grace's birthday as they both moved on into different directions, not knowing that life had other plans for them.

It was soon after, that Danny got a call and was told that Rachel and Stan had died in a tragically car accident while they were in Italy for vacation. A young man that had been drunk crashed into their car. They had been stuck and couldn't get out as the car caught fire and burned down completely before help arrived.

Danny hadn't the heart to tell Grace the complete truth about her mother's death, so he had settled to the half truth and told her it had been a car accident caused by someone who had drunk too much alcohol. Since that day Danny had nightmares every single night, watching with his own eyes as his ex-wife died and he kept seeing Rachel in each and every face he looked at. Each gray building in Jersey, the police department he had worked at and even the skyline, reminded him of his ex-wife and their time there together.

He realized that he would never be able to move on into a new life and help Grace to get over their loss if he stayed in Jersey. So he had moved on literally.

He left his family and past behind and started a new life as a single father in Hawaii. Grace's feelings had brightened up in the new environment and she was happy here while Danny got used to the new place sooner than he thought he would.

All those circumstances had brought him here and somehow he and Grace had managed to return to a quite normal life within a bit more than just a year.


	2. Chapter 1

Here starts the real story, the intro is just for explaining why Rachel is not here and why Danny is a single parent. I really hope no one gets mad at me for killing Rachel in such a cruel way. Sorry, everyone!

Enjoy reading and please leave a review so I know what you think. :)

This story is complete and in beta reading status so hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. Leaving reviews will definitely help my muse to hurry a bit and getting inspiration for upcoming stories. ;)

To everyone who still waits for the Shifting View Sequel: I have started writing on it but my muse is kinda lazy right now, so please bear with me a bit longer and read this in the meantime.

* * *

Danny was standing in the kitchen of his house in Honolulu and making pancakes for his daughter before she would head off to school. Grace was in the bathroom and a glimpse at the clock told Danny they should better hurry if he didn't want her to arrive too late to school.

"Monkey, hurry a bit. Breakfast is waiting."

Danny smiled at her when she came around the edge, still busy with getting her hair into a second pigtail.

"Good morning, Danno."

"Good morning, monkey."

Danny placed the plate with the pancakes in front of Grace as she sit down.

"Do you want some syrup?" She nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"You have ten minutes, lady."

Danny laughed as she hurried to get the syrup on the pancakes and eat them.

"Hey, easy. I made enough sandwiches for you, so you're not going to starve."

She beamed at him and continued to eat her breakfast.

Ten minutes later she took the last bite and Danny put the plate into the dishwasher before they headed for the door and Danny handed her backpack to her.

Danny brought Grace to school everyday before going to work, so he dropped her at school and kissed her goodbye, then he would pick her up during his lunch break. It wasn't easy to handle the job and a child at the same time as a single parent, especially while working as a detective, but they made it work and Danny was proud of how independent Grace was. She told him a few times already, that she would be okay with walking home and the way was not too long, but Danny couldn't suppress his worry. He was her father and he thought it was his job to protect her.

He trusted Grace, but he didn't trust the people around her if he didn't know them. Maybe he was overprotective, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to Grace.

A few minutes later Danny parked the Camaro in the parking lot, then stepped into the Honolulu Police Department and greeted a few colleagues who wished him a good morning. He remembered how hard it had been to find his place here and get integrated in the department.

Hawaiian people were open and friendly but many of them called him haole, 'white person' instead of his name and Danny had to get used to the fact that he was seen as a stranger here by some people.

Even Chin, his partner had been skeptical about him, until Danny had proved that he was trustworthy.

 _*Flashback_

Danny didn't feel good. He had been working at the police department in Honolulu for a few months now and his partner Chin still didn't seem to trust him like Danny wanted him to. Chin was the silent type and Danny was fine with it, but his good instincts told him there was more, that he was reserved because of something else.

Danny didn't want to invade into Chin's private life so he decided to wait if their partnership would get better, but it didn't.

When Chin handed him the file of their current case' suspect, Danny asked him to take a seat.

"Chin Ho, I mean no offense and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I have the feeling there's something wrong. I trust you as my partner, I just don't think that you trust me. If that's right, we have to talk to the chief. I don't mind if you don't want me as a partner. You just have to say it."

"It's nothing personal, Daniel."

"Danny."

"What?"

"I told you, you can call me Danny. All my friends do."

Chin nodded.

"It's not your fault. I guess I'm still a bit upset that the chief decided to get me a new partner after I was accused of corruption."

"But it was proved you're innocent."

"People talk no matter if it's true or not. I learned to ignore them", Chin shrugged before he pointed at the file in Danny's hands and continued to speak.

"Here is the file from Tien Shuang you asked me about. After reading this I think he is responsible for the girls' disappearance. Several investigations were running in the past, all of them about prostitutes and hostesses that suddenly disappeared. Shuang was the main suspect, because he was often seen in and outside the bars, but he always managed to escape the law until now."

Danny took the file, not missing Chin's elegant way of changing the subject.

He quickly read through the file and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Sounds like Shuang is more than just involved in this. He seems to be the head of this organization. I guess it's time to pay him a visit and this time, get him."

Danny and Chin decided to go as civilians to Shuang's so Danny drove the Camaro to the address they had. They got in without much trouble, Chin taking care of the guys who complained about Danny being a haole by vouching for him.

It was not that they thought that Shuang would suddenly come out with the truth, but Danny couldn't help but feel upset that this scumbag was still walking around as a free man. Of course they failed miserably in trying to force Shuang into a corner and admitting the crimes so they were more than friendly asked to leave.

As he and Chin went back to the Camaro Danny noticed movement behind them and turned around. One of Shuang's men followed them, then suddenly raised his gun and pointed it at Chin.

"Chin, watch out!" Danny pushed Chin out of the way and they landed hard on the ground. The man shot three times above their heads then looked at them.

"With greetings from Mr. Shuang", he said with a death glare and left.

Danny stood up slowly and offering Chin a hand which the older one accepted.

"Are you okay, Chin Ho?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Danny."

The native Jersey smiled in reply.

"Why are you smiling? Someone just shot at us."

"You just called me 'Danny' for the first time. I really started to believe my new name would be 'haole'."

Chin laughed and shook his head.

"I think I owe you an apology. I misjudged you, brah. You're a great cop and just risked your life for me. You also never asked me anything about this corruption thing, which I give you great credit for. Some of my friends, even family turned their back on me, believing the one who accused me more than my word."

Danny patted Chin's shoulder.

"Apology accepted, though I don't think you owed me one. I knew you didn't do it. You're a loyal cop, Chin Ho. Oh and by the way, that's what partners do."

Chin smiled.

"Call me Chin, all my friends do."

*Flashback end

"Hey Danny, how's it going?"

Danny smiled in reply to Chin's greeting.

"Good. Grace has an audition today. She wants to join the cheerleader club."

"That sounds great, but you don't look very happy about it."

"Oh no, that's not it. I'm happy for her, I just don't like the fact that other girls are throwing her in the air."

Chin laughed. He knew Danny and his fatherly worry for his daughter by now.

"Danny, they know what they are doing and besides Grace is a newbie. They won't do anything like this with her until she is well trained."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Maybe I can convince her to do something else before she gets to this point in training."

Chin chuckled and nodded.

"Good luck, brah."

"So anything up, today?"

"No, I can't believe I'm saying this, but today is really quiet. Now that we booked Shuang all the criminals seem to take a break. Napua had one case of damaged property, but it turned out to be a joke of a teenager which went bad."

Chin quirked an eyebrow like he used to when he found something either amusing or questionable and Danny shook his head in disbelief. They both were open to jokes, but neither of them could understand how people managed to cross the line between jokes and acts that lead to serious consequences.

Being a police officer wasn't always fun and both had learned this about their job. Danny remembered quite some adventurous incidents in his career. Picking up a guy who thought it was a good idea to break into a shop and got stuck in the ventilation shaft was one of the more harmless ones and such fails were always good for a laugh.

Due to the lack of a new case, they decided to look through some older files and get the paperwork done that was always piling up on their desks.

It was almost lunch time when Danny's phone started to ring and he picked it up, frowning as he saw the number at the display.

Chin gave him a questioning look and Danny told him it was Grace's school before he picked up the call.

"Detective Williams."

"Hello Mr. Williams, here's Julie Gallagher, the secretary from Kaulani Elementary School."

"Hello Mrs. Gallagher", Danny answered.

"Mr. Williams, I'm sorry to tell you this. Grace collapsed during the audition in which she participated. We called an ambulance and they took her to Queen Medical Center. They couldn't tell us what's wrong with her, I'm sorry."

"I...uh I'll go to...to Queen's. Thanks Mrs. Gallagher."

"Of course. Maybe you can call back when there are any news, we're all worried and hoping she'll be alright."

"Y-yeah, I will."

Danny hung up and tried to breathe, but his lungs seemed to refuse to work and he was close to a panic attack while cursing himself for not being able to keep it together. Grace needed him now and he was sitting here gasping for air and shaking terribly.

"Danny, hey what's wrong?"

Chin stood up and approached him while he stared at him with wide eyes, his face and voice full of concern.

Danny felt his partner's hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly but gently.

He wished he had any breath left to answer but all he managed was a wheeze.

He looked at Chin and met his eyes which grew even wider as realization hit the man.

"Did something happen to Grace?"

Danny nodded and clutched his hands to the chair like it was a lifeline.

Chin knew about the death of Danny's ex-wife, because the native Jersey had mentioned it once so he could suppose what it meant for Danny to get this kind of news on his little girl.

"She...collapsed...they don't know..."

"Hey easy, where is she now?"

"Queen's."

"Okay, come, we'll go there."

The other officers had noticed Danny's breakdown and looked at them as Chin pulled Danny to his feet and guided him through the office.

"Duke!"

The older man came to Chin and nodded in understanding as Chin explained the situation and that he and Danny had to go to the hospital.

"Okay, leave it to me. Go." Duke gave Danny a comforting smile and Danny nodded in gratefulness before he followed Chin outside.

Chin drove the Camaro, because Danny was out of himself and too deep in his thoughts to concentrate on the traffic and he didn't hesitate to use any advantage that came with being a cop. He used the blue light and siren shamelessly to reach their destination in record time and for once Danny said nothing against it, though he hated maniac driving.

Now he couldn't get fast enough to his monkey to make sure she was okay, because each second made the fear in his heart grow and he didn't know how much more he could take.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 for you guys. Thanks to everyone who favorited this story, left a review or is following it. I'll answer to all of the reviews, but sadly I can't answer them when they are from guests so I'll leave a big thanks for them here. :)

This part was mostly written by my beta Kamui_Mirai. I wrote the part with Dr. Izuka (one of my OCs) and she took over at Steve's explanation because I might know what an ECG is but an interauricular communication? No idea... XD Oh and no, I'm not a doctor, just highly interested in medical stuff so I end up on long researches more often than I probably should. ;)

So the credit for this part goes to her and I'm really grateful that she took the time and effort to first find a good medical condition for Grace that would work with the story and then even writing it. Thank you babe!

Disclaimer: Neither the series nor the characters belong to us but the respective owners. We just love to play a bit with them and return them more or less undamaged. XD

So this is nothing but fanmade and we don't make money with it, only have some fun. ^^

* * *

After they arrived at the hospital they were stopped by a nurse at the reception asking what they wanted before explaining to them that Grace was still being examined. She was stable but they had to do some tests. Danny had managed to exchange a couple of words with Dr. Philip Izuka who was the one making the tests and was allowed to be by Grace's side. He turned to Chin who had stayed back and handed him his cell phone.

"Chin, could you please make a call to Grace's school and tell them she is stable but still being examined? I don't want them to think I forgot to inform them, but I have a bad feeling this might take longer. I'll call them once I've spoken to the cardiologist."

"Sure, brah. Tell Gracie to get well soon and give her a hug from Uncle Chin."

Danny smiled. "Will do. Thanks, buddy."

Chin gave Danny a brotherly hug and nodded to the doctor who waited for Danny to follow him.

Dr. Izuka explained to Danny that almost all tests were finished and that he shouldn't worry when he saw Grace, because she had gotten scared during the MRI so she was still slightly crying, but otherwise doing good and coping just fine with the examination.

As soon as Danny stepped into the room and saw his baby girl lying on the examining table he rushed to her taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly while placing a kiss on her forehead and whispering soothingly.

Grace cling to him and sobbed into his shirt while she repeatedly called out "Danno" and he held her until she relaxed a bit. The doctor gave them some time and waited until his little patient had calmed down before he approached them and silently told Danny he needed to do an ECG before he could give the test results to the cardiologist.

Danny nodded in understanding and turned back to Grace.

"Monkey, the doctor has to do another test, okay? It will be the last one, I promise."

Grace shook her head and grabbed Danny's hand tightly, not letting go and burying her face in it.

"Baby, they have to find out what's wrong with you."

"Will it hurt?" Grace's question was barely audible and muffled but Danny still heard it.

"No, it won't hurt. Dr. Izuka will stick some small band-aid-like things on your chest and record your heartbeat."

"Your dad's right, Grace. See, this are called electrodes and with this I can record your heartbeat and even print it. It will look like little waves and rocks, do you want to see?"

Grace looked up and lightly nodded, still a bit anxious but also curious.

Danny smiled at her and held her hand while Dr. Izuka gently attached the electrodes on Grace's chest, arms and legs. When the doctor started the ECG he let go of her hand but was sitting on her side and kept her distracted with a light conversation. When the ECG was done he wiped off the gel with some tissues and smiled as Grace looked curiously at the print the doctor showed her.

After the tests were done Dr. Izuka had told Danny that it wouldn't take too long until he could talk with the cardiologist. Even the word cardiologist scared Danny because it made it terrible clear that something was wrong with his little daughter's heart and that shattered him more than anything else ever could.

He had managed to keep his worry down because he was focused on Grace but what if the cardiologist had bad news? Danny hugged Gracie and told her what Chin had said to him and she managed a smile and told him to hug Uncle Chin back from her. He promised it and said to her that he and Uncle Chin would wait outside until she was settled in her room and then they would get back to her.

Dr. Izuka had noticed Danny's anxiety and spoke softly to him as he guided him back to the waiting room where the cardiologist would meet Danny .

"Mr. Williams, I'm not a cardiologist but what I can tell you is that your daughter is fine right now. Her blood tests came back with fine results and her heartbeat was only slightly elevated which is a good indication that we're not talking about any acute life-threatening condition."

Danny nodded gratefully and said goodbye to Dr. Izuka before he sat down at Chin's side.

"Hey, how is she doing?"

"Good considering the circumstances. She's a bit scared from the happenings and the examination was also a bit frightening but Dr. Izuka was nice and sympathetic so it was easier for her to deal with it. He also told me she's not in any immediate danger, but I'm still a bit worried."

"That's normal, Danny. Just don't let it get to you, you tend to think of the worst possible outcome."

"Yeah, I'm trying."

Chin knew Danny was near a nervous breakdown on the inside and tried to comfort his friend in any way he could. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing to show that he was there for him, knowing that Danny was grateful for it as the native Jersey forced himself to smile.

They waited for an hour until a doctor in his mid-thirties approached them and introduced himself as Dr. Steven McGarrett and Grace's cardiologist.

Dr. McGarrett asked Danny to follow him to his office so he could explain Grace's condition in detail, which Danny did after asking Chin to wait there in case the nurse came back to tell them Grace was settled in a room, so she wouldn't be alone while he was talking with the doctor. Chin agreed and Danny went with the doctor to an office at the end of the corridor, where he motioned for Danny to sit before doing the same himself.

"Mr. Williams, first of all I want to reassure you that your daughter is fine at the moment. We did find a problem but we can fix it and we are going to do it as soon as possible. Actually it's a good thing she collapsed today because it has allowed us to discover the problem before it could get worse."

Danny didn't know how to feel reassured by those words, even if he tried to. In his opinion there was nothing good about his daughter's collapse.

"Are you…are you saying something is wrong with her heart?"

Just thinking about it made his own heart tighten with fear.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We found a congenital abnormality in Grace's heart called atrial septal defect, it's an interauricular communication that didn't close completely when it should. I'll show you what I mean."

He watched as the doctor reached behind him and picked up a heart model, putting it on the table in front of Danny and opening it in the middle.

"The two superior cavities of the heart have a hole between them when the baby is forming, which permits the blood to flow until the circulatory system is fully formed. But when the baby is born, this hole needs to be closed so the blood follows the right direction. This usually happens in the first hours of life, but sometimes it doesn't close, resulting in the abnormality I told you about."

Danny couldn't look away from the little cavities Dr. McGarrett had been tapping with his fingers while giving him the explanation.

"I'm sorry, but this sounds really serious and my daughter has always been healthy, she never had any problem until she collapsed today, how is that possible?"

"Unfortunately, this situation goes unnoticed for years in most of the cases. The heart manages to compensate the abnormality increasing its size and working harder, which is what provokes that at some point the patient collapses or starts feeling excessive tiredness while exercising or doing efforts. Until something like this occurs it's almost impossible to discover the problem, some patients discover it when they're already adults, which complicates the treatment. That's why I said that all in all, we're lucky Grace collapsed today. I know it doesn't sound like it right now, but believe me, it's a good thing to know about this in time."

Danny looked at the doctor for the first time since the explanation started. He was calm and spoke with confidence, which evoked in him a sense of trust, but he was also patient, giving Danny time to process every word instead of overwhelming him with tons of information. It was really appreciated since the situation itself was overwhelming enough for him.

"So, how serious is it doctor? What is the treatment? Because there is a treatment, right?"

Dr. McGarrett smiled gently at him before answering.

"There is a treatment, Mr. Williams, don't worry. The seriousness of this abnormality lies on the fact that if the heart keeps overworking to compensate the defect, it could lead to cardiac insufficiency and ultimately, if not treated, it could end in heart failure. But as I told you, we caught it in time. All we need to do is close the communication and everything should be fine-"

Danny didn't want to interrupt the doctor, but he couldn't help it.

"Close it? You mean surgery?"

"Yes, I mean surgery, but it's not as scary as it sounds, we can do it with a procedure called a catheterism, it's minimally invasive surgery in which we access the heart from a vessel instead of opening the chest so we don't need to do any big cut for it. The recovery is much faster for this kind of surgery."

"Oh my God, heart surgery…I just can't believe it." Danny was running a hand through his hair, unable to suppress the intense fear he was feeling. He was barely aware of the hand squeezing his arm softly.

"Mr. Williams, I know you're scared, and I won't lie to you and say there's no risk in the surgery because there's always some risk but I can tell you I have a great team and we have done this procedure plenty of times, always with great results. Grace is young and healthy, so I don't expect any complications. I really think the surgery will fix the problem and she will be fine after that. It's important that you think that too."

Danny looked at him again. The man was tall and strong-built in a way that could easily make him look intimidating if it wasn't for his gentle eyes and the kindness he was showing to him, taking the time to make sure Danny understood everything related to his little monkey's condition and trying to reassure him in the process.

Danny smiled back at him, grateful that this kind of doctor had assumed his daughter's case.

"Thank you doctor, I ah…really appreciate your words. So, when will you do the surgery?"


	4. Chapter 3

On to chapter 3. ^^

They are still not mine... :)

Half of this chapter is written by my fantastic beta reader.

Due to a guest review for the last chapter that said I have "no idea about a doctor's ethics" I'll add this: I'm not a doctor, I never said I was one, but I put a lot of effort and research into this work to make it as close to the original series and fanwork from Bluespirit (at archiveofourown) as possible while following real life rules. But even though I do that, this is still fiction and not an encyclopedia.

And to clarify things further: Neither Danny nor Steve did or said something yet that could be considered slash and even if they did...Steve's patient is Grace not Danny. ;)

Reviews are still welcome, but please leave constructive critique that helps me improve my writing. If you hate my story and only have mean comments about it, don't write. Take a deep breath and move on. No one is forced to read or like this.

Now I wish you all happy reading. :)

* * *

After some time that Danny had spent mostly with listening to the doctor's explanations, he returned to the counter and asked a nurse for Grace's room number and then went straight to her and Chin.

He knocked on the door and two cheerful voices told him to open it so he did and was met with Grace sitting in a hospital bed and Chin right next to her, holding a tablet in his hands that both were looking at. Grace looked up and smiled at him. With a curious smile Danny approached and looked over Chin's shoulder to take a peek at the display.

"You're playing a game, guys?", he asked but Grace giggled and shook her head.

Chin laughed and decided to explain.

"Here take a look", he said and handed Danny the tablet.

Danny stared at the display and broke out into laughter. There was a picture of Chin's cousin Kono where she was doing a grimace and from what it seemed she had eaten something, because she still hold a fork in her right hand.

"It's from our family dinner a month ago and we had put some garlic in her piece of cake, then took this photo of her reaction."

"You're a bad cousin", Danny laughed and gave Chin his tablet back.

"It's a family tradition, each year it's someone else who gets tricked."

"There's one of Uncle Chin too", Grace chirped but Chin playfully denied her the tablet when she reached out for it.

"No Gracie, this one will stay a secret between us, okay?"

"What, you're scared I might use it as blackmail material?"

"I prefer to keep it safe and this young lady here will keep it a secret, right?"

Grace beamed and nodded. Danny pouted a bit before he hugged his little monkey and tickled her. Grace squeaked in reply and tried to hide under the blanket, which Danny allowed after a few seconds.

"No, Danno! I won't say anything."

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll have to find some other stuff for use against Uncle Chin. Maybe I'll ask Kono."

Chin gently raised the blanket and peeked under it.

"Gracie, did you hear this? I think I should go and hide all this evidence before your Super-Detective-Danno can find it."

Grace chuckled.

"Okay, Uncle Chin. See you later."

"Yes, sweetheart."

Chin hugged Grace goodbye and then left, glancing at Danny and giving him a sign he would wait outside.

"Monkey, I'll go get something to drink. You want something too?"

"Pineapple juice, please."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Danny stepped out and nodded to Chin who was standing a bit down the corridor.

"Let's go for a short walk. I told Grace I'm getting something to drink for us."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Uh, Grace has a congenital abnormality in her heart."

Danny hurried to calm Chin as the older man stopped in his track and stared at him, worry clearly visible in his face. Danny gave him a reassuring look, so they continued their way through the floor.

"It's treatable, but she will need surgery. The doctor explained that it's a small hole that usually closes itself within the first hours of life, but in Grace's case it didn't so they need to close it with a minimally invasive surgery. Right now her heart can still compensate the abnormality with working harder, but the doctor said if it's not treated Grace can collapse again because her heart is straining itself."

"So it's a serious condition?"

"If not treated, yes. In the end it can lead to heart failure so we can be lucky it was discovered now and not later. I still struggle with these news though."

"That's understandable, Danny. Listen, if you need anything anytime, just call, okay? I'll tell Kono that Grace will skip a few lessons of her surf class."

"I totally forgot about that and I have to call Grace's school."

"Don't worry. You inform the school and I'll call Kono."

"Thanks Chin."

Chin hugged Danny in reply and patted his shoulder.

"When will they do the surgery?"

"Uh, soon, probably within the next days. I'll call you as soon as there are news."

"Good. Let us know if Grace is allowed to be visited. I'm sure Kono wants to pay her a visit and look if her little sunshine is fine."

Danny smiled and nodded. Little sunshine was Kono's nickname for Grace because she always smiled brightly while standing on the surfboard.

"Chin could you talk to the chief and explain the situation to him? I'll try to stop by at HPD later and get things sorted, but right now I want to stay with Grace."

"I'll make sure you get some days off so you don't need to stress yourself. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thanks."

"I told you, it's okay. Now take care of Grace and yourself and call me if you need anything."

"I promise."

"Good."

He gave Danny a hug and said goodbye before he left the hospital and called for a cab.

Danny watched Chin leave with a sigh and got their drinks out of the beverage dispenser before picking up his phone to call Grace's school and let them know the current situation. Just having to answer her teacher's concerned questions left him slightly trembling because he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his little monkey needed heart surgery.

He turned around and saw Grace's doctor standing in front of her room, looking in his direction, apparently waiting for him to approach.

"Dr. McGarrett."

Danny almost ran to him, afraid something could be wrong with his daughter. Something more he thought dryly. But the doctor smiled gently to him.

"Hey, call me Steve, please. We're going to see each other a lot for a while and I don't like that kind of formality."

"Okay you're right, call me Danny then, please. Is something wrong with Grace?"

"Oh no, don't worry. It's just that we need to explain the situation to Grace. She's old enough to ask questions and I thought it would be better if we both explained it to her, so she doesn't get scared or overwhelmed by the news. That's why I was waiting for you. What do you think?"

"I uh…I think that's a great idea in fact. I'm still struggling with wrapping my mind around all this, I would probably mess up the explanation by myself. And she can always tell when something is wrong."

"Sounds like a pretty smart girl to me. Let's talk to her, okay?"

Danny just nodded and Steve opened the door for him before entering the room himself.

Grace was focused on the magazine on her lap, it was one of her favorites and Danny realized Chin must have bought it for her earlier. She closed it as soon as they approached her bed, her arms already stretching towards Danny who quickly placed the juice on the table.

"Danno!"

"Hey baby, missing me already?"

He hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling back a little so she could see Steve standing at the feet of the bed.

"Monkey, I want you to meet Steve, he's a doctor and will take care of you the next days."

"Hey Grace, I'm Steve. It's very nice to meet you."

Steve went to the other side of the bed and reached out a hand, motioning for Grace to shake it, which she effusively did looking very amused.

"Wow, that's a strong handshake you have there. I'm sure you can beat your dad in an arm wrestling, huh?"

Steve winked at her and Grace giggled in response. Danny was really relieved to see that his daughter seemed to like the doctor too, it would make it easier for her to go through all of this.

"So, Grace, Steve and his team have discovered why you felt bad earlier and he wants to explain it to you, okay?"

Danny grabbed one of her hands between his own and she nodded before looking back at Steve, who was sitting on the edge of the bed to be closer to Grace.

"Look Grace, first of all, I don't want you to worry, because everything is gonna be alright. We found a very small hole in one of your heart walls, we just need to close it and you will be completely fine, doing all the pirouettes you want with the cheerleader team, what about that?"

Grace looked at Steve apprehensively despite his efforts to reassure her.

"But…if it's in my heart, how are you going to close it? Will…will it hurt?"

Steve reached and grabbed her arm, rubbing his hand along it soothingly.

"No, sweetheart. Listen to me, I promise you it won't hurt. You will be asleep and you won't even have a big scar. Just some stitches and that's it."

Grace frowned and looked from Steve to Danny, clearly still confused. Danny squeezed her hand.

"Go ahead, baby. Ask everything you want, Steve will explain it to you."

Grace took the hand held by her dad and placed it over her heart, making Danny force back the tears that threatened to appear in his eyes.

"How do you know there's a hole?"

"We saw it in the special pictures we took earlier with the big machine, you remember that?"

Grace nodded, still palpating over her heart, like she was trying to hear something.

"And you can hear that something is wrong too? You hear it with that thing?", she was pointing at the stethoscope hanging from Steve's neck.

"Yeah you can hear the heart with this, but it wasn't enough to know what was wrong. You want to know how the heart sounds?"

Grace nodded and Steve took the stethoscope and placed it gently in her ears before putting the other end on his own chest, right over his heart. Grace's face quickly changed from worry to amazement and it enlightened Danny's heart.

"You wanna hear your dad's now?"

Steve asked while handing her the end of the stethoscope and Grace placed it over her father's heart with a focused expression.

"Wow Danno! Yours beats faster than Steve's! Why is that?"

Because I'm worried to death here, Danny thought and met Steve's understanding eyes.

He was surprised his heart hadn't bolted from his chest yet.

"You know I do everything fast, monkey. That must be it."

Danny gave her another kiss as she returned the stethoscope to Steve, who placed it back on his neck before grabbing Grace's arm again.

"So what do you say, Gracie, are you letting us do this? You can help me in rounds if you liked listening to hearts as soon as you're better. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Can I, Danno, please?"

"Of course, baby. I'm sure you will become everyone's favorite doctor in no time."

Grace gave him a smile of pure joy and Steve laughed while getting up from the bed.

"Alright then, I'll be back later. You just rest and if you need anything tell the nurses to call me, okay? I'll come as soon as I can."

With that he headed to the door and motioned for Danny to follow him outside.

"I'll be right back, monkey."

Danny waited for her to nod before following Steve.

"So, that went well I think."

"Yeah, thank you, you really made her feel better, I appreciate it since I'm still freaking out a little."

Steve smiled kindly at Danny.

"Hey, that's totally normal, she's your daughter of course you're gonna worry. But as I told you both, everything is going to be fine. I already talked with my team, we can do the procedure tomorrow if you're okay with that. Or maybe you need some more time to organize things?"

"No, that's fine. I really want it to be over and my baby to be healthy again."

Steve squeezed his shoulder gently.

"She will be, in no time, you'll see. You both should get some rest now. I'll be back later to run some pre-surgery tests and explain you the schedule for tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you again Dr… Steve."

Steve just smiled at him and turned to go down the corridor. Danny stood there watching his retreating form, thinking that the only good thing in all this mess was the incredibly kind doctor they had the luck to end up with. He was definitely going to try and see the bright side of things where he could.

As soon as Steve disappeared from sight, Danny snapped out of his thoughts and started to plan his next steps. He needed to go home and grab things for Grace and himself so he left when a nurse came to the room and assured him she would take care of Grace.

He made it home in record time, not wanting to be apart from his daughter's side a single moment more than necessary, and in the same quick and efficient way packed a bag and took a brief shower to clear his mind and try to create a plan for the following days as he would stay with Grace in the hospital.

Once there, Danny made an effort to look relaxed and act normal for Grace's sake while trying to entertain her too, so he was listening to her enthusiastically explaining how she loved the audition before she started feeling bad when there was a knock on the door and Steve entered along with two nurses. They needed to draw some blood and do a new ECG before the surgery so the nurses started doing it while Steve joked with Grace and kept her distracted from the needles.

Then he asked Danny to step outside with him while the nurses finished taking a final round of Grace's vitals.

As Danny stepped in the corridor he could see the concern in Steve's eyes and wondered if it was normal for doctors to have this kind of empathy for their patients and relatives. He was glad that seemed to be Steve's case even if it wasn't the norm.

"I have the schedule for tomorrow, Danny. Why don't we go to my office to talk about it more privately? I also have a coffee machine there, you look like you could use one."

Steve was gently smiling at him and Danny supposed the dark circles under his eyes weren't fooling anyone.

"Yeah sure, thank you."

Steve led them to his office and poured them both a cup of coffee before sitting down by Danny's side and placing several forms in front of him.

"I'm going to explain everything we'll do tomorrow and then I need you to sign this forms, okay?"

Danny just nodded.

"Grace's procedure is the first one tomorrow morning. Usually it takes about 4 to 5 hours, but I don't want you to worry if it takes longer, each patient is different. Like I told you, we're not doing big cuts, instead we're accessing her heart from a vein in her groin, we introduce a catheter that once it reaches the heart will be able to put a special kind of disc in the hole and seal it. Then we just need to remove the catheter and make sure her heart function is normal. We'll keep her monitored here for a couple of days and if everything is fine we can continue her follow-up with regular visits."

"Okay, you actually make it sound quite easy…what are the risks of something going wrong during the procedure?"

"There's always risk in surgery, Danny, but believe me when I tell you this is far less dangerous than open heart surgery and I really don't expect any complications. You have to stay positive for her, okay?"

"Yeah you're right. Thank you very much, Steve, for all the time you're taking to explain everything so carefully and for trying to make my daughter and me feel better. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. Your little girl stole my heart from the very first moment. I'm sure she doesn't have problems doing that, huh?"

Danny had to smile proudly at that, of course his monkey was adorable.

"Yeah, that's her. I'm really not looking forward to when she becomes a teenager."

Steve laughed at that too, and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm sure you don't, Danny."

"I uh… I should go back. I don't like leaving her alone in the room."

"It's only you here with her Danny? I'm sorry, I don't mean to cross the line, it's just that you look very tired and I was wondering if someone else could keep her company while you rested a bit."

"No, it's just the two of us. My wife died before we moved to Hawaii, so Grace lives with me. We have a good life here but the rest of our family is back in Jersey. I'm okay though, not that I want to be anywhere else but at her side and this is home for us."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard for you and Grace."

"Thank you. Yes it was, but we managed to move on and built up a new life here."

Danny tried to smile reassuringly to Steve, who squeezed Danny's shoulder gently before getting up.

"Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Try to rest tonight and ask the nurses if you need a pillow or an extra blanket."

"Thank you Steve. I'll try. See you tomorrow."

Danny made his way back to Grace's room and settled back for what he knew would be the longest night of his life.

Grace looked so peaceful and so small, her little face completely relaxed as she slept.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone who has favorited my story or left a review. Please keep them coming. :)

This chapter was partly written by my lovely beta. ^^

Disclaimer: Not mine, but one can dream, right? ;)

Now have fun with chapter 4.

* * *

Danny was glad one of them had slept during the night, he kept waking up disoriented until realization hit him and then just went to sit on the edge of Grace's bed to just look at her, unable to shake the apprehension he felt about the surgery.

Steve told him they would come to take Grace to the OR around eight, but it was seven and Danny was completely wired and restless, so when they finally arrived he was already finishing what he supposed would be the first of many coffees during the day.

Steve greeted Grace in that soothing tone he always used with her and Danny gave her a tight hug and a casual 'see you in a bit, monkey', determined to not let her see how scared he was.

But Steve knew, so he let the orderlies take Grace before accompanying Danny to the surgical area waiting room.

"Okay Danny, I'm going in now. I want you to be calm and I will come to update you as soon as I finish."

Danny couldn't produce a word so he just nodded and looked at Steve with hopeful eyes, watching him smile back and turn to go through the surgical area doors.

He sat heavily with a sigh, preparing himself for the long wait, but he was barely finishing the thought when he saw Chin approaching from the corridor. He had sent him a text last night to let him know the schedule but Danny didn't expect him to come, even less as he knew he would have more work due to his absence. But here he was, with a bright smile and a bag probably carrying breakfast.

"What's with that surprise face, brah? You didn't actually think I would let you wait alone, did you?"

"I thought you would be busy enough having to work for the two of us, that's all."

Chin snorted and took a sit by Danny's side.

"Stop talking nonsense and eat this, I'm sure you even forgot food exists, huh?"

Danny took the bag, finding inside his favorite coco puffs.

"Oh I'm so glad you came Chin. No, seriously now, thank you, they just took her and I was already going crazy. I really appreciate having you here."

"No problem. She'll be out before you know it."

But it wasn't true. The hours didn't seem to pass, Danny felt like he was trapped in an alternate reality where time had stopped altogether, and his anxiety levels had gone through the roof long ago. The worst thing was that he couldn't do anything for his daughter in this moment and that made him feel helpless.

Not even Chin constant reassuring words could reach him at this point, all he could think was how he wanted to go through those doors and discover himself what was taking so long.

But before he could design a plan to do it without Chin rightfully tackling him, Steve appeared in front of them, looking tired but smiling widely. Danny could feel the tears burning on the corners of his eyes at that sight. He jumped from the chair and went to meet Steve mid-way, unable to wait for another single moment.

"Danny, Grace is fine. Everything went great."

Danny let out a deep breath and buried his head in his hands, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Chin squeezed his shoulder for a moment and then held his hand for Steve to shake.

"Thank you so much, doctor. I'll go wait by the nurse station to be there when Grace arrives in the room."

With that he left, allowing Danny the privacy to talk with the doctor without having to worry about telling too much information in front of a non-relative.

Steve put a hand on Danny's arm, waiting for him to raise his head.

"Danny, are you okay? Grace is fine, really. You'll see her in a moment and…"

His words were cut short when Danny threw himself forward and hugged him before even thinking what he was doing. This man had just saved his daughter's life and even if he acted like he hadn't done anything at all, Danny hadn't been more grateful in his entire life.

After the surprise of the sudden action passed, Steve hugged him back, repeating gently that Grace was fine.

Suddenly Danny was aware of what he had done and pulled apart from Steve, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I…I was terrified and you just… just told me the best news in my life and I didn't think…"

This time it was Danny who didn't manage to finish the sentence as Steve grabbed him again by his forearm, stopping the waving move he was doing.

"Hey, it's okay, don't apologize. I'm so glad to be able to give you this fantastic news. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm sure you were really worried by now, but Grace's veins were narrow, more than we expected, so we had to advance slowly to not risk perforating the vein at some point. That's what made it longer. But we managed to close the hole and the first function tests are great. I really think she will make a full recovery."

"Oh god I was so worried, thank you so much Steve."

"You're welcome, Danny. Just go to Grace's room to give her a big hug. She'll be there any minute now and I'll come later to check on her, okay?"

Danny just smiled at him, eyes red from unshed tears as he turned to go to the room.

When he arrived Grace was already there, looking at Chin through half closed eyes as he gently rubbed her hand.

Danny ran to her bed and hugged her carefully, but feeling like he could hug her forever. She was there, she was fine and hugging him back.

"Danno, what's wrong?", Grace was tugging his sleeve a little, trying to get her father to react.

"Everything is fine, monkey. How are you feeling baby?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

She made her point by almost closing her eyes completely. Danny knew it was because of the residual anesthesia and body stress.

"Sleep then, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

He kissed her on the forehead but she was already fast asleep. Danny then went to hug Chin tightly before they both slumped on the couch, Danny feeling the weight on his chest dissipate for the first time in the last two days.

Danny had called Kono the next day and told her about the news himself while Chin gave Grace some company. She was feeling much better already and if it weren't for Steve who had advised to take it slowly she would be jumping around by now, much to Danny's relief who was happy to see her doing well after the surgery.

Kono had asked if she could stop by for a visit and as Danny told Grace about it, she beamed in anticipation. Just after Steve had finished his visit and left, Kono stepped into the room and greeted Grace with a bright smile and a big hug.

"Hey, little sunshine. How are you doing? I heard you have a handsome doctor. Did you find out yet if he's single?" Kono winked conspiratorially.

Grace giggled and shook her head.

"No Auntie Kono."

"Don't tell me you're not interested?", the young woman asked and feigned to be surprised.

"Kono..." Grace peeked at her father who was standing behind Kono and glancing at her back like he was about to jump at her.

"Don't teach my little girl how to bewitch a man. She already has the personality, not to mention the undeniable ability to make everyone fall for her. And besides, may I ask from who you got the information that her doctor is 'handsome'?"

Kono threw a short look at Chin who was immediately retreating from Danny, his hands raised in an attempt to calm Danny who turned his suspicion at him.

"Hey, I was just describing him as Kono asked how he looked like."

"You two can't be serious", Danny said and shook his head in disbelief.

Grace watched her ohana and started to laugh, understanding that they were bantering playfully like they used to from time to time.

"Well, it's a pity if you don't want him, dear cause that way he won't get a look at the little something I brought for you."

Grace craned her neck to get a look at what Kono pulled out of her pocket.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart", she said with a smile and waited until Grace obediently closed her eyes and waited.

She carefully put the necklace around Grace's neck and stepped back.

"Am I allowed to look now", Grace asked and glanced through a little slit on her eyes to her aunt.

Kono gave her okay with a laugh and smiled as Grace squealed in happiness about the little pendant in dolphin's form. It was blue with one silver line at the middle going from the head to the fin and a filigree name tag that was added to the necklace beside the pendant said 'Grace' in cursive letters.

"It's so beautiful, Auntie Kono. Thank you!"

Kono smiled and hugged her little niece.

"I'm glad you like it. Since you'll have to wait a bit until we can go surfing together again, I thought I'll just bring the ocean to you."

Danny smiled as his daughter gave Kono a kiss on the cheek and carefully held the pendant in her hand to take a closer look at it.

The time flew by and Chin and Kono left way too soon in Grace's opinion but she understood that there were rules in a hospital that needed to be respected so she obeyed and spent the evening with her Danno who had brought her favorite book to read.

She read the first chapter but then settled into bed and listened to another chapter, enjoying the calm and deep voice of her father.

He gave her a good night kiss when she was falling asleep and went to his bed right next to hers.

The one week hospital stay was way easier for Grace with her family around. Kono stopped by for an hour every day and Chin visited Grace mostly in the evening after work. He kept Danny updated on what was going on in the department and told Grace a children-friendly version of his days, which always amazed her.

Danny was okay with it because even though he tried to keep Grace as much out of his job as possible it was inevitable to talk about it sometimes. Especially when she asked about his day and was too curious to be satisfied with a one-sentence-answer.

So he had settled for a light version of the work as a cop and it worked well.

Grace was sitting in her bed, wiggling her toes and slightly shifting from time to time, evidence that it was hard for the girl to sit still. Now that the discharge was close so she started to get restless and couldn't wait to return home.

Grace would go back to school next week and was already eager to join the next audition for the cheerleader team, but Danny and Steve had told her to wait with that and start on easy things. After a discussion they had decided together on beginning with balance and gymnastic exercises for Grace and she was okay with that. It meant that her father gave his permission for the cheerleader thing which was important for her.

For now she looked forward to see Steve's house cause he had told her that it had a private beach and invited her and Danno for a barbecue. Danny had been reserved at first but agreed after Steve said that he would love some company and that it would be great for Grace to get outside and enjoy the ocean a bit before she could go back to surfing.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I have to apologize for my lack of updates or basically any life signs from me. Real life was kinda stressful in the last month.  
My beloved cat died at 5. September this year and I had just started my job training in the same month so I had trouble to deal with concentrating on the job but also mourning. I'm still not at a point where I can sort out all the stuff which means I'm in no condition to write anything right now.

I'll focus on updating 'Ray of Sunlight' now so you'll get the end of it and I hope I can bounce back to my other stories at the end of this month and maybe even upload one, at least an oneshot that I'm working on. I'm really sorry for my long absence and hope you'll bear with me and keep reading RoS and my upcoming stories.

Thank you all for subscribing, favoriting and leaving comments. I love them so please keep them coming.

* * *

The one week hospital stay was way easier for Grace with her family around. Kono stopped by for an hour every day and Chin visited Grace mostly in the evening after work. He kept Danny updated on what was going on in the department and told Grace a children-friendly version of his days, which always amazed her.

Danny was okay with it because even though he tried to keep Grace as much out of his job as possible it was inevitable to talk about it sometimes. Especially when she asked about his day and was too curious to be satisfied with a one-sentence-answer.

So he had settled for a light version of the work as a cop and it worked well.

Grace was sitting in her bed, wiggling her toes and slightly shifting from time to time, evidence that it was hard for the girl to sit still. Now that the discharge was close so she started to get restless and couldn't wait to return home.

Grace would go back to school next week and was already eager to join the next audition for the cheerleader team, but Danny and Steve had told her to wait with that and start on easy things. After a discussion they had decided together on beginning with balance and gymnastic exercises for Grace and she was okay with that. It meant that her father gave his permission for the cheerleader thing which was important for her.

For now she looked forward to see Steve's house cause he had told her that it had a private beach and invited her and Danno for a barbecue. Danny had been reserved at first but agreed after Steve said that he would love some company and that it would be great for Grace to get outside and enjoy the ocean a bit before she could go back to surfing.

Steve examined Grace in the morning and gave his okay for her discharge so two hours later Danny signed the papers and they headed for the exit.

"Hey Danny, Grace!"

Danny turned surprised and Grace smiled as they saw Steve hurrying to catch up to them, ignoring the friendly mocking of a nurse, asking who was after him to run like this.

As Steve reached Grace and Danny he was panting slightly.

"I wanted to give you my private number. The appointments for the check ups will be set with you via the hospital but I thought you might want to give me a call about the barbecue at my place."

"Oh yeah sure", Danny answered and took the card from Steve.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Steve crouched down to Grace and gave her a gentle hug.

"Take care, Gracie. I'm looking forward to our day on the lanai."

"Me too", Grace said and smiled brightly at Steve.

Danny watched them and couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips. They seemed so familiar with each other that one could mean Steve was a relative.

A strange feeling filled Danny at this thought, not uncomfortable but kinda warm and good and he wondered what it meant as they walked to the exit and Grace waved Steve goodbye.

It was one of those extremely hot days in Hawaii as Danny and Grace entered the hospital and headed to the examination room where Steve always met them for the check ups. Walking through the corridors, Danny couldn't help but feel relieved that if everything was okay, today was the last time they needed to come to this hospital. He tried to ignore the little part of his brain that told him that he wouldn't see Steve regularly either and the strange sadness that the thought awakened in him, because the important thing was that Grace was healthy again and ready to resume her life as it was before all of this happened. Oh and she was really happy about it if the continuous rambling about surfing, cheerleading and pirouette's names Danny wasn't even going to try to remember was any indication. So Danny just let Grace ramble away while he held her hand and smiled goofily.

They arrived at the examination room and Steve was already sitting behind the desk, focused in what seemed to be the results from the blood test they did to Grace the day before.

Danny could see the slight concentration furrow in Steve's forehead disappear as soon as he saw them at the doorway, immediately getting off the chair and motioning for Grace to approach him, which his little baby didn't doubt for a second, throwing herself in Steve's arms in such a familiar way that still surprised Danny a little, even if it warmed his heart at the same time. They really had all the luck in the world having Steve as Grace's doctor.

"Hey, Gracie, I was waiting for you. Ready for the last check up?"

Grace just nodded with such enthusiasm that made both men laugh. Steve got up and gave Danny a gentle pat on the arm.

"I'm sure you're more than ready too, Danny, huh?", he said with a smile, then turned and went to prepare a machine by the stretcher.

Danny made a sound of approval and just smiled at Steve's back, suddenly not sure of what to say to him.

Steve asked Grace to climb on the stretcher and started applying electrodes to her chest.

"Okay Grace, like I told you last week, as this is the last check up, I'm going to repeat some of the tests we did right after the surgery so we can see how perfect it all is, right?"

Danny couldn't help but worry about the possibility that something could actually not be alright in his baby's heart, even if she seemed to be fine and getting stronger everyday since the surgery.

Just like he knew what Danny was thinking, Steve looked at him and started to explain what he was about to do.

"Everything looks fine, Danny, her blood tests are perfect and so is the X-ray they took yesterday. I'm just going to do an ECG and an echocardiogram to give a final look and have them for future reference."

The 'don't worry' Steve didn't want to say in Grace's presence was very clear in his eyes, and it did make Danny relax while the two tests were completed. When he finished, Steve helped Grace sit on the edge of the stretcher while he was still sitting on the stool, leaving them both at eye level.

"Well lady, everything looks just perfect, so I think you can go and call Kono to tell her you're ready to surf again whenever you want."

Grace's face brightened up like the sun outside.

"Really? Now?"

They had to laugh again at her eagerness and her high-pitched happy tone. Danny was just as happy as her, and her energy was contagious.

"Well that's between you and your father, don't ask me!" Steve was laughing too, squeezing Grace gently in the thigh.

"So my heart sounds good now, different from before? Can I hear it?"

Grace was in full hyperactive mode now and Danny thought he might need to save Steve from his daughter's assault, but he didn't seem to be bothered at all. He had his stethoscope around the neck as usual, but this time handed her the one laying beside the machine's table, helping her putting it correctly in her ears.

"Of course you can, but don't worry if it sounds just the same, okay? It's normal."

They both looked amused as she listened to her own heart with a deeply focused expression. Suddenly she looked at Danny, her face full of resolve.

"I don't know if it sounds good or not without comparing. Let me listen to yours Danno, please!"

Smiling indulgently at her, Danny went to sit on the edge of the stretcher while she placed herself between his legs and started to listen to his heart, pausing a few seconds before turning to Steve.

"It sounds different Steve, why? Can you check it?"

Steve got up and prepared his own stethoscope while approaching to Danny, looking utterly amused by the situation.

"Of course doctor let me check it. I could use your help in rounds, Grace, you know?" He smiled at her and placed the membrane just by the spot where Grace's had hers. Danny was starting to feel a little embarrassed and dumb now, both of them looking at him, and the thought just made his heart beat faster.

"Wow Danno, it got faster! What is it? Does Steve make you nervous? Don't worry he won't hurt you!"

Danny watched a flicker of something he couldn't quite identify on Steve's eyes but immediately it was replaced by a poor attempt at not laughing at Grace's words, the smile tugging at the corner of his lips against his will.

"No monkey, Steve doesn't make me nervous, it's just that my heart beats faster, but that's normal, right?" He looked at Steve, who had regained his composure, silently asking for a little help since his daughter was still sporting a serious face, like she really thought something was wrong.

"Yeah, Grace, it's normal. Every heart has its own pace and that's okay. Your father is perfectly fine." He took the stethoscope from her and crouched, taking her hands in his. "Now I thought after this month you would have had enough of the medical stuff but let me tell you what, you can come visit me and make rounds with me whenever you want, okay? I'm sure right now you want to go out and do all the things you were waiting for, huh?"

Grace beamed at him and put her arms around his neck, Steve hugging her tightly back.

"Yeah Steve, thank you!"

They stayed like this a few seconds, until Grace separated herself from Steve and went to Danny's side, apparently eager to go and do a thousand different things, calling Kono on top of the list for sure.

Steve got up too and offered a hand for Danny to shake, looking kinda sad all of a sudden, and Danny realized he felt a little uneasy too, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was relief about Grace's final release and everything they've been through together was now over and back to normal, or maybe it was something else, but he couldn't stop and think about it now.

"Thanks for everything Steve, really. We were so lucky for having you as a doctor. I couldn't be more grateful."

"Hey, don't say it as we won't ever see each other again", Steve answered with a light smile that couldn't fully suppress the sad look in his blue eyes. "We still have to do the barbecue we talked about, remember? And it was my pleasure having this little princess as my patient." He winked at Grace who gave him her bigger smile in response.

They agreed to call and set up a day for the barbecue and then Danny and Grace walked back through the corridor to the main door, a bittersweet sensation flooding him as they exited the hospital and went to the car. Danny made sure Grace's seat belt was secure which earned him a look from his little girl that was practically yelling "I can do this by myself, Danno" before he got behind the steering wheel, fastened his own seat belt and inserted the keys. He didn't notice he hadn't even started the motor when Grace called his name from behind and caught his attention.

"Danno, are you okay?" He turned his head and met two hazel brown eyes with worry in them and smiled to calm her.

"Sorry, monkey. I was just thinking about something, but it's not important."

"Was it about your work?", Grace asked, knowing that sometimes her dad's job left him deep in thoughts like this, even though he tried to hide it from her.

"Yeah", Danny said hesitantly as he started the car and left the parking lot. He wouldn't tell her that his thoughts were actually running around a certain tall and handsome doctor and the strange feelings he caused in Danny.

"Let's go home now. If you want we can call Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono to come over and have dinner together."

"Yes, please. Can I call them?"

Danny laughed as Grace was about to hop on her seat, despite the little to none space the belt left.

"Sure, but wait until we're home, okay?"

He looked in the rearview mirror, saw her nodding and smiled, finally being able to stop the constant worry over his baby and settling to gladness that she was now completely healthy.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter to make up for the wait. :)

* * *

Danny was sitting on his couch staring down at the card with Steve's private phone number in his hand while the phone was in his other one waiting to be used. It was already two weeks after Grace's discharge from the hospital and his monkey kept asking Danny when he would call Steve who was 'probably waiting impatiently' to say it with her words.

 _What are you nervous about, it's not like he's gonna bite you_ , Danny said to himself silently and started dialing.

After just one ring Steve picked up and Danny wondered if Steve had really been waiting right next to the phone but called himself an idiot at the same time because why should Steve do that?

"McGarrett."

"Hi Steve, it's me, Danny. I uh, I called because..."

Great, his damn mind stopped working as soon as he heard the low attractive voice with the calm tone which was even more intense on the phone.

"Hey Danny. I'm sure you call because of Grace and the barbecue. She seemed quite eager so I guess she keeps talking about it, huh? How is she doing by the way? I mean I saw her three days ago at the last check up, but..."

Danny smiled. Steve was incredible. With just a few sentences he wiped the nervousness away and gave Danny self-consciousness again.

"Yeah, she does. Oh and she's doing fine. Thanks for asking. In fact she is really impatient and would like to go surfing right now, not to mention participating in the cheerleader competition."

Steve laughed. "I can imagine. But she's really a good girl and I'm sure she will manage a bit more resting, before she gets back in full energy."

Danny nodded and made a sound of agreement.

"So when do you want to come over for the visit?"

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you the same question cause I thought you might be busy."

"Not as much as you might think", Steve answered and Danny could see his smile like he was standing in front of the young doctor.

"What do you think about tomorrow? I have the night shift so I'll spend the day at home either way."

"Sounds nice, but is it okay for you to be with Grace the whole day, when you need to go to work afterwards? I'm afraid I'll have to work during the day so I can't join you. At least not before the barbecue in the evening."

"Ah, that's a pity." Danny was surprised how sad Steve sounded. It seemed like he had really looked forward to this day, more than Danny had imagined.

"But it's okay. Work comes first. Drop her at 8 or do you need more time to get to work?"

"No, 8 is fine. It's worse enough to go to work on a Saturday so there's really no need to be in early on top of that." Steve laughed.

"I agree with you on that. When should I prepare the barbecue?"

"Would 7 be okay?", Danny asked because he was sure he could leave the department a bit after 6 and then head to Steve's house.

"That's fine. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

They hung up and Danny let out a sigh while a thought was filling his head. The call had felt so natural, like he had called a good old friend he hadn't seen for a while. Danny smiled. He really looked forward to tomorrow, even if it was only a dinner at Steve's place. To him it seemed like the beginning of something new, something special.

Danny had brought Grace to school and headed for the police department. Things were now normal again except that Danny had to force Grace to take things a bit more easy at first but Dr. McGarrett, no Steve, Danny reminded himself was very familiar with them and it made the whole thing they had been through so much easier. Danny had noticed Grace tensing up a bit every time they had entered the hospital and relaxing as soon as Steve walked inside the examination room. He was fantastic with children and his calmness always soothed Danny as well. He felt more than comfortable around Steve and realization had hit him at some point that he had felt like this before, back in Jersey with Rachel when they were still a happy family.

Steve gave Danny the feeling of being accepted, more than that, he made it look like they were a family and Danny couldn't help but wonder how Steve had managed to get so close to them. It was not like Danny resisted any temptation or took a step back when someone was approaching him with the aim to land on him but since he had moved to Hawaii he had been alone with Grace and came to the conclusion that he must seem incurious to anyone who might have taken an interest in him and he wasn't really looking for a new 'mom' for Grace. They were fine on their own and Danny had decided not to rush things especially after Rachel's death and the mourning. Sure they hadn't been married anymore when it happened, but that didn't mean that they forgot all the feelings that had been there once.

Danny had wanted to be alone for a while after he had lost his ex-wife and maybe he had missed the right time to look for a new partner. Something inside him whispered that Steve could be this partner and the fact that Steve was a man was no obstacle. Danny had found out pretty soon in his teenage years that he was bisexual so it didn't make a difference for him if the partner of the relationship was a man or a woman. The thing that concerned Danny was, that Steve was Grace's doctor and he worried about the possible reaction of the man. Grace liked him a lot so going on to the offensive and explaining what Danny felt for him could make things complicated and destroy their relationship that was one of friendship by now.

They had talked about many stuff including their jobs and Danny had seen a glimpse of worry in Steve's eyes as he mentioned he was a detective in the police department. It had seemed like Steve was concerned about him and his job, which was strange because even some of his friends back in Jersey hadn't been worried at all about it and Danny couldn't tell why Steve should be concerned, but as it was only a short flash in Steve's eyes, maybe Danny misunderstood it. Their behavior towards each other was informal and cordial, just like friends and they had enjoyed the barbecue at Steve's place in the evening.

Danny had felt sorry that it came to an end and he was quite sure that Steve had felt the same, considering his apologize and the look in his eyes that seemed to say he wanted to spend the night in the house with Danny and Grace. Danny had noticed Steve's little glances at him during the evening when Steve thought he wouldn't notice, but did it really mean that he was interested in him? Danny had his doubts and didn't feel ready to take the first step. With this thoughts running through his mind Danny entered the department and headed for his desk where Chin was already waiting with a file in his hand.

"New case?", Danny asked with a raised brow and pointed at the file.

"No, new information on the murder of James Deloagh. Two witnesses said they saw the perp Redford at Manoa Road heading north."

"North? Are they sure? This is a dead end."

"They are sure and this is what irritates me. It doesn't make any sense."

"Okay wait, there is the Forest Reserve and if I remember right there should be still an old abandoned building that the government haven't decided what to do with yet. You think he might use it as a hiding place?"

Chin's eyes grew wide and he let his head drop into his hands with a sigh.

"Why didn't I think of that?", he said and Danny smiled at him as he saw how much it bothered Chin to have missed it.

"Hey, come on, don't be too harsh on yourself. You were staring at the evidence all day long and I got the objective look from outside so it was way easier for me. Now, let's see if we can pin Redford down."

Chin nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. I think we should pay him a visit today."

"Let's go", Danny said and went ahead.

The only road that led to Redford's hiding place in the Forest Reserve was overgrown, so Danny had to drive carefully and through a lot of small shrubs and other plants that covered the small lane. When they reached a small glade he stopped the Camaro and they got out of the car, inspecting their surroundings.

"This is insane. Why is he hiding out here?" Danny looked around, but the place seemed lonely and far away from civilization. An old vacant house was standing in the middle of some trees, covered by all kind of plants, evidence that nature took back what was borrowed from her.

"It's a place where barely any people get by because the area is protected. He can move more freely here, since the risk to be seen is low."

"What about food, water, a shower?" As Chin shrugged in reply, Danny wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, forget I asked." Chin laughed, but stopped when they noticed movement a few meters away from them. A gunshot rang out and they ducked, getting their guns.

Thomas Redford, their perp, jumped out of the shrubbery in front of them and aimed for the old house.

"Thomas Redford, stay where you are!"

Redford didn't stop and Chin and Danny followed him with a sound of disapproval. There was no time to put on their vests, not even time to think about it.

They had called for back-up but it hadn't arrived yet and they couldn't wait outside the building, because the risk was high that Redford would flee. The place was dilapidated and dark, every fiber of Danny's body resisting and reminding him that he was just human after all and that it was crazy to go in there. Everyone with sanity would've turned at the door, even a loyal cop like Danny, but his job was to hunt this little shit down and arrest him so he forced his anxiety to a healthy level of prudence and continued his way inside.

Danny could barely see his own hand before his eyes as he slowly and fully alert entered the building further, looking around to catch even the slightest glimpse of movement. He looked at Chin and gave him a sign, which the older one answered with a short nod and went into a different direction. They needed to surround Redford in order to block off his getaway route. Danny winced when something beneath his feet gave way and caused a cracking sound. He cursed internally and looked around, afraid that the perp was close by and heard the suspicious noise.

To Danny's misfortune Redford walked into the floor he was in and stared at him, gun aiming at Danny's chest. In the blink of an eye, Danny knew this was going to end bad, very bad. Thomas Redford had an unstable mind, so they were told to be careful, but even taking precautions and keeping all the warnings in mind, Danny had ended up here, standing face-to-face with Redford, guns raised and both ready to shoot.

"Thomas, this doesn't have to end like this. I know you didn't want to kill James Deloagh. It was an accident."

"Why are you chasing me?"

"Why did you run away, Thomas? We just wanna talk to you."

"Liar! You want to shoot me, just like James wanted too. You're all betraying me!"

"I don't want to shoot you. Listen, put your gun down and we can talk, okay?"

"Shut up, liar!"

"No, stop it!"

Danny saw Redford readjust his aim and instinctively pulled the trigger. The sound of two gunshots rang and Chin shouted out for Danny.

A hard impact and searing pain struck Danny and he stumbled, looking down at his chest while trying to figure out why his blue shirt was crimson all of a sudden. He didn't fully register that someone caught him and carefully lowered him to the ground as his knees gave out.

He could barely feel a gentle hand on his chest before it pressed against his wound with great force. A bloodcurdling cry of pain and low whimpers reached Danny's ears and he wondered which poor creature made this sounds until his foggy mind came to the conclusion that it was himself who produced them. He heard a rushed voice but it seemed far away and he couldn't understand the words, until they seemed to get clearer and Danny realized it was Chin on the phone, most likely calling an ambulance, as he forced his eyes to focus.

"It's gonna be alright, Danny. You're gonna be fine. Help's on the way. Hang on, buddy."

Danny blinked as the soothing words of his partner reached him and groaned in reply.

"Redford", he asked and hissed in pain as Chin shifted a bit to increase the pressure on the wound, desperately trying to reduce the bleeding.

"Dead", Chin answered and exhaled the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Danny couldn't feel sorry for the life he took, he had to focus on other things right now. His daughter and to keep breathing despite the convulsing of his lungs were the most important things now. He had to take care of Grace, needed to make sure she would be okay.

"Grace." Danny's voice was only a hoarse whisper now but Chin understood.

"I'll pick her up. Don't worry. Just concentrate on holding on, okay?"

Danny nodded slightly in reply, but it was getting harder to stay awake, each wheezy breath sent waves of pain through his body, his chest tightened and he could feel his heartbeat slowing down each passing second, knowing that it was just a question of time until it would stop completely. The massive blood loss took its toll on him and all he wanted was to give in to the peaceful darkness that promised him a place where he could escape from the pain.

Chin shook him and for a moment he could rouse the young detective again, but then Danny's eyes slipped closed and he drifted into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

The trip to the hospital was a rush. The paramedics had spent a while trying to stabilize Danny for the transport. When they were satisfied to some extent with Danny's vitals they loaded him into the ambulance and left the scene at high speed. Chin instructed the arriving officers and told them to take care of Redford before he took off in Danny's Camaro and headed straight for Grace's school to keep his promise and pick her up. He knew there was no way to bring her the news in a good way but he tried nonetheless to find an articulation that wouldn't scare her to death. There was no point in making her fear the worst before they had any knowledge about the situation in the hospital, so Chin decided to keep her in an innocent ignorance until they got information on Danny's condition.

Grace walked down the stairs, looking around, obviously looking for her father. When she glimpsed Chin she smiled and waved at him before she ran down the last couple of stairs and hugged him as a greeting.

"Uncle Chin, where's Danno? Isn't he picking me up, today?"

"Hey Grace, I'm sorry but Danny can't pick you up. Come, let's get into the car and I'll explain it to you, okay?" Grace nodded and Chin could tell that the smart girl already figured out a few possibilities why her father wasn't able to pick her up from school.

Sometimes this smartness was a curse, because even when everyone tried their best to keep Grace out of the painful reality she always sensed and instinctively knew there was something wrong. Most of the time she found out despite their effort to make her able to keep her innocence.

As soon as they sat in the car Grace asked Chin what had happened.

"Uncle Chin, did something bad happen to Danno?"

Chin swallowed and bought himself a short moment to form a sentence in his head, one that would be as easy as possible on Grace, before he started to explain.

"Grace, Danny and me where after a bad guy and Danny got injured. The paramedics brought him to the hospital where the doctors will take care of him. He told me to pick you up."

Grace nodded and drifted away in her own thoughts. Chin gently caressed her shoulder then started the Camaro and drove to the hospital.

Meanwhile

Steve got the information of an incoming male patient with a gunshot wound in the thorax and he felt cold shivers running down his spine. A picture of Danny appeared before his inner eyes and he tried to fight off the threatening feeling that something bad had happened.

It couldn't be Danny. No way. At least that was what Steve said to himself while he headed for the emergency entrance. When he saw the two paramedics coming in through the door and caught a view of the patient he stopped dead in his tracks.

He recognized Danny Williams the second he saw his pale face and the blond hair. He was intubated and one of the paramedics forced air into his lungs with an Ambu bag. But what worried him the most was the amount of blood. Danny's torso and the compresses that should stop the bleeding were completely covered with it.

Steve barely heard the information from the EMT, it seemed like his ears stopped working but he nodded nonetheless.

His instincts as a doctor took over and Steve started working automatically, ordered the staff to rush Danny in the OR although they knew the protocol as well as him and got himself ready for operating while Danny was prepped for surgery and within minutes they were ready to go. Steve thought of Grace and that no matter what, he had to do everything he could to save Danny. There was no other option, for neither of them. Steve had started to develop feelings for Danny as soon as he had seen him and his daughter, but had kept those feelings a good secret because he was Grace's doctor and this carried a responsibility not to mention that he had a codex as a doctor that forbid any relationship to patients. He thought he might get a chance at some point as all the check ups were done but now everything changed in the blink of an eye. Steve tried to force back the thoughts and began to operate.

Just five minutes after they had started, Danny went into cardiac arrest and Steve felt like his own heart stopped at once too. He prayed to every miraculous power that was willing to listen to save the man on the operating table and if not for him and Danny then for the sake of the little girl who was probably scared to death about her father.

When Chin and Grace arrived at the hospital a nurse told them that Danny was still in surgery and told Chin in a lower voice so Grace couldn't hear her that his condition had been unstable when he was brought in. She promised that Chin would get news from the doctor himself once he finished the surgery and that they would have to wait until then.

Chin sat down beside Grace who was already sitting on a chair in the private waiting area.

"Is he badly injured?", Grace asked with a low and fragile voice.

Chin looked into her worried eyes and knew he had to tell her the truth. She deserved it and he didn't want to lie to her, because he had no idea how serious Danny's condition really was and if he would make it through the surgery. He wanted to tell her that Danny would be fine but how could he do that when he was worried that it might turn out as a well meant lie. He took a deep breath, reached for Grace's hand to hold and answered her question.

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry."

"What happened, Uncle Chin?"

"Do you really want to know, Grace?", Chin asked softly.

The fear was written in her face but she nodded nonetheless.

"Danny was shot."

Chin knew in an instant that he had been too direct as Grace's eyes widened in shock and anxiety, but he struggled to find the right words in front of a nine year old.

He couldn't help but wonder as Grace whispered "where was Danno shot?"

Chin took a deep breath, worried about answering this question because he was sure it would make things only worse. There was no gentle way of telling a little girl her dad got shot near the heart while he was on duty.

"In the chest", he said slowly and when he saw her starting to cry he regretted it, wished he could go back to this moment and be the one who took that damn bullet. If he had been there, if they hadn't parted to search for Redford, maybe he would've been able to push Danny out of the way.

Maybe... Which worth did this word have now that it was too late to change anything?

Chin huffed out the breath he was holding and pulled Grace into an embrace and tried to calm her down, telling her that the doctors would do anything to make Danny better. That was the least he could say without lying to her to try to make things better, even if it was only a little bit.

He comforted Grace the whole time while they were waiting and when the doctor and a nurse came into the waiting area Chin recognized that it was Dr. McGarrett and a nurse he had seen before on one of his visits to Grace. He was strangely grateful for the familiar faces that send out a friendly calmness and his heart jumped, because as a cop he had learned early that bad news where always brought with another sort of silence so he was quite sure Dr. McGarrett had good news which was exactly what they needed right now.

Chin softly nudged on Grace's shoulder to get her attention.

"Grace, hey dear. Turn around, there's someone who wanna talk to us."

The nurse waited on the door while Dr. McGarrett came closer and gently stroked Grace's back as he crouched down beside her.

"Hello Gracie, it's me Steve. Do you remember me?"

Grace looked at him and nodded.

"Of course you do", Steve smiled at her and she returned it, though he could tell that it was only halfhearted. She had lost her insouciance that had been there whenever Steve and her had met. He knew her joyful smile and he sincerely missed it, but was aware that she was scared and anxious to get news on her father.

"Gracie, your dad will be fine. I operated on him and he's just as strong as you are."

"Did you put a tube into his heart like you did with mine?"

Steve smiled lightly and shook his head.

"No, Gracie. I had to remove the bullet, but everything went fine and I was able to repair the damage. I promise you Danno will be completely fine. All he needs now is a lot of rest and he will sleep for a couple of hours. The surgery powered him out. Do you remember how sleepy you were when you woke up after your surgery?"

Grace nodded.

"See, that's how Danno will feel once he wakes up so he needs a lot of sleep during the next days to get his energy back."

"Can I see him?"

"Right now, he is being settled into a room, but I'll let you know once he is ready for some visitors, okay?"

Grace was disappointed but nodded in agreement as Steve gently touched her head and smiled at her.

Chin gave the doctor a grateful smile and a short nod to thank him for handling Grace so carefully and gently, which Steve understood and answered with a nod himself.

"Gracie, you know Nurse Yumiko from before, right?"

Grace nodded and looked towards the nurse who friendly waved at her.

"Why don't you go and get something to drink or eat while I talk to your Uncle here?", he asked and Grace answered with an "okay" and went to the door where Yumiko gently took her hand and guided her outside.

"Hello Lieutenant Kelly. I wished we had met again under other circumstances."

"Yes, Dr. McGarrett, but it's comforting to know that Danny is in good hands. How is he? Did the surgery go well?"

Dr. McGarrett exhaled audibly and pointed to the chairs so they sat down to talk.

"I think you know that Danny was seriously injured so I don't need to explain that such a wound can be deadly."

Chin nodded and was afraid what would follow.

"Danny went into cardiac arrest a few times, once on the way here and twice during the surgery. We were able to bring him back but he lost a lot of blood. His vitals look good so far and he's stable but we need to keep a close eye on him for the next few days. Basically it's like I told Grace. The best for him right now is plenty of rest which is why I can't allow any visitors, but I know how important it is for Grace to see her father so I'm making an exception. I just think it might be better if she's living with someone familiar, during Danny's recovery, because the ICU is no place for a little girl and I can't allow her to stay here.

The visit I promised her is only meant for her to see Danny for a little while and make sure he's okay. I'm worried that it will scare her, that's how most people, even mature visitors react when they enter a room of the ICU, with all those machines and other stuff. There's no need to make it harder for her. So we should wait with further visits until Danny can be moved to a room in the cardiologic ward. I don't think it will take long, because his vitals look good as I said and I don't expect any complications."

Chin nodded in understanding and agreement to Dr. McGarrett's explanations and reasoning about Grace.

"I can take Grace, but I'll have to go to work which means that she will be alone during the day. I don't think she would be comfortable with my family because she doesn't know them and I agree with you that she should be with someone familiar and most important not being alone during the day."

"Well, I called the authorities and child protective services to ask them if it's possible for Grace to live with me until Danny has recovered enough. I don't feel comfortable with Grace in a stranger's home which would be the inevitable result in cases with a single parent and no one else able to take care of the child. I understand that you can't take her with you so I think this would be a good solution for all of us."

Chin was stunned and looked at the doctor who seemed determined to take care of Grace.

"Please excuse my direct question, but don't you have to go to work as well? That means Grace would be alone at your house."

"Oh, no, actually I'm on vacation since the beginning of this week. I'm here because a colleague got sick and I filled in. I'll be on vacation for another week and after that I can take Grace with me when I go to work. I think she wouldn't mind spending the day with her father here and by that time he will be out of the ICU. Oh I forgot! Did someone contact the school, yet?"

Chin smiled as Dr. McGarrett suddenly remembered that he should inform the school as well, something that he had seemed to miss as he was taking all the preparations.

"I called them and left a message. But I'm sure they'll figure something out for Grace and I think Grace would like to go to school if she's sure her dad is okay."

"Seems like everything is solved then."

"Yes, it is", Chin smiled and shook the doctor's hand in gratitude, relieved that Danny had found such a good friend in him.

Grace came back with Nurse Yumiko just as Chin and the doctor finished their talk. They planned to talk to Grace together and let her know what they had decided. Steve wanted to take care of her but he wouldn't decide something over Grace's head. If she didn't agree on their plan he would do whatever she wanted, as long as it was for her own good and he could make sure that she would be okay.

Staying with her father was definitely not an option. If Steve was honest to himself he wished he could keep her away from Danny until he was better. Of course he was stable and all but there was nothing more frightening to a child than to lose their parents and right now it must seem to Grace like she was losing her father, the only parent she had left.

Steve had given another short glance at Danny when they had removed the surgical drape sheets and despite the fact that he should have been used to this sight after all the years of working as a surgeon he was scared by how pale Danny's skin had been and how anxious it made him to look at those closed eyes. It seemed so wrong that Danny was lying there, unconscious and not aware that he had been cut open just a few hours ago, that someone had hold his heart in their hands, literally.

Grace and Danny had found their way into Steve's heart pretty fast and now he experienced for the first time how it was to be the one outside the OR desperately waiting for any news. Even though he had been the one to operate on Danny he had felt anxious about the life he was holding in his hands, knowing that in the end it wasn't him who decided about life or death and that thought scared him to the bone.

To know that Danny made it through surgery and was now stable was a huge relief.

But there was still the ICU, the supporting of his breathing, the monitors checking his vitals, the IVs and all those other tubes and wires. It wasn't a lie as Steve had told Danny's partner Chin that even mature people were overwhelmed by all those medical equipment and he couldn't really blame them. But for a child they were even scarier so he would've preferred to spare Grace this experience.

He smiled at her and from the look in her eyes he could tell she was eager to see her dad.

He took a small breath and readied himself for another disappointed look.

"Gracie, we will go to see Danno in a few minutes okay, but first your Uncle Chin and I need to talk to you. Danny will have to stay here for a while until he's better so you'll need to live with someone else in the meantime."

"Why can't I stay with Danno?", Grace pouted and looked at Steve and Chin with pleading eyes.

"Dear, Dr. McGarrett told you the ICU is no place for children and you can't stay here all day and night. Danny needs his rest and he will worry if you're here all the time. I'm sure he agrees with me that it's better if you stay at a comfortable house."

"What house? Yours?"

"I'm sorry, Gracie but I have to work and we don't want you to be alone during the day", Chin answered with a look to Steve as he talked for them both.

Steve nodded.

"Gracie, you wanted to visit me again and spend an afternoon on the lanai, remember? Would you agree if I tell you that you can live in my house until Danny's better? He will be moved from the ICU sooner than you'll think and then you can visit him after school and spend the afternoon with him. I'll pick you up in the evening and we will head back to the house then. Would you like that?"

Grace seemed to think about it, but Steve was quite sure he already got her at lanai, because she had loved it at first sight and Danny had quite some trouble to get her going home.

"Gracie? What do you think", Chin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that would be okay", Grace said and looked at them.

"Good, it's settled then."


	9. Chapter 8

Steve took Grace's hand as they were entering the ICU and headed for Danny's room. Chin was right behind them, he only wanted to get a short look at Danny, seeing with his own eyes that his partner was doing okay.

Steve had told Grace not to worry when she would see Danny and that the medical equipment was there to help him get better fast. She had nodded in understanding but Steve knew that she wasn't prepared, couldn't be prepared for what she would witness in a few moments. He turned to the door and opened it, letting Grace enter the room first while he positioned himself behind her and softly put a strong hand on her back to give her support.

Danny was connected to monitors, IVs provided him with fluids and medication, a pulse oximeter was measuring his oxygen saturation and an oxygen mask over his face supported his breathing. Grace breathed in sharply and stepped back, colliding with Steve but didn't seem to notice.

It broke Steve's heart to watch Grace retreating from her father in the hospital bed, her eyes wide in horror and anxiety. He could only guess how she was feeling, but seeing her fearful eyes and that this fear was caused by her father, the one she loved so much and who loved her with all he had, was overwhelming. Chin watched her helplessly, he was completely consumed by the image of a still Danny and tried to imagine that he would be back to his usual self. Right now it seemed like he had been damn close on losing Danny and that hit him hard, because they were not only partners, but friends.

Steve noticed with one look that Chin was currently not able to give Grace the much needed comfort so he swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the lump that was forming in his throat and threatened to choke him. Danny couldn't hold Grace right now, but he could, so he gently pulled her into his arms. She turned around and held onto him so tightly that Steve thought she would never let go again. He embraced her even more, gently stroking over her silky brown hair and speaking soothingly to her.

"Gracie, Danno will be alright. He's gonna be okay."

From the medical point of view and as a doctor he could assure it, but as someone who loved this man who was lying motionless in the bed, he barely got enough air and could feel his chest tighten around his heart.

Just in this moment when they were standing beside the one person they both loved the most, Grace started crying. Her small body was shaking and she buried her face in Steve's coat, muffling the sobs she couldn't hold back.

Steve closed his eyes and let her be, instinctively knowing that allowing her to let the feelings out would help her. He waited in silence, just holding her close and caressing her back, running the fingers in calm slow circles to try to calm her a bit. A few minutes later it seemed to take effect, but Grace didn't retreat.

"Grace?", Steve asked softly.

The girl looked up at Steve, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Is Danno really gonna be fine? I don't have anyone else here..."

Her eyes filled with new tears and Steve swore to himself that this time he would keep those tears from falling.

"Danno is going to be fine, Gracie. I promise you. Let me tell you something, love. You're not alone. You have Danno, your Uncle Chin and you have me, Uncle Steve. Danno loves you and so do Chin and I. Okay?", he waited for her to nod, before he continued "Now wipe these tears so your dad won't be scared and worried about you when he wakes up."

Grace smiled and nodded, then quickly dried her tears. As she showed her face to Steve and he gently smiled at her in approval, Chin turned to look at them.

"Gracie, what do you think if I take you to Kono and we go out for dinner? Tomorrow I can drop you at Dr. McGarrett's place. Would that be okay for you?"

Grace looked at Steve like she was asking for permission and he gently smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great, Grace. Go ahead." To Chin he added, "Please just call me Steve. There's no need to be formal now."

"Chin", the detective offered with a nod and shook Steve's hand.

Grace had agreed to Chin's plan and he gently lifted her up to carry her outside. When they had left, Steve exhaled his breath and slumped a bit, hands on his hips.

"Oh damn", he whispered, letting out his emotions in a little curse.

This was really getting at him and for the very first time Steve felt like a beginner again, not sure of what he was doing.

"Uncle Steve, huh?", someone croaked out and Steve startled in surprise.

He looked at the bed and met two bright blue eyes. Steve felt relief flooding him and he smiled sheepishly, hoping that he didn't blush because he felt like he was turning red.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to calm her down and take her fear away."

Danny shook his head slightly and groaned as the soreness and pain made itself known but he knew it would be worse if he wasn't high on medication.

"Don't apologize. It's fine", Danny made a pause, then continued, almost whispering "thank you." Steve looked puzzled.

"For what?"

"You know for what, Steve. You were there for her when I couldn't and you saved my life, didn't you?"

Steve looked at the floor, moved by the emotions in Danny's eyes. He answered his patient's question with a nod and looked back up.

"No need to thank me, it's natural."

"I don't think so. You know how important she is to me, so this means a lot", Danny said softly, but then broke off and got into a coughing fit, grimacing in pain as it felt like his chest was ripped open. Steve stepped closer, removed the oxygen mask and carefully lifted Danny's head, before he reached for the cup with ice chips on the table. He put a few on the spoon and gave them to Danny who gratefully took the ice chips into his mouth and let the cold liquid soothe his raspy throat.

"Easy, Danny. You just came out of major surgery on your heart and you were intubated so your throat is irritated. It's better to keep talking to a minimum right now."

Steve put the oxygen mask back and pushed Danny's hand aside as he tried to remove it on his own account.

"What did I just tell you? You need that."

"I know, but Grace..." Danny coughed again and Steve sighed in understanding as he realized that Danny didn't want to scare Grace any further.

"I get it, okay? Wait a moment, I think we can switch the mask with an alternative that also makes it easier to speak, which is not an invite to take advantage of it, you hear me?" With these words Steve replaced the mask with a nasal cannula and gave Danny a strict look like only a doctor or mother could give. The soft question that followed intensified Danny's emerging feeling that he had just managed to get his personal mother hen.

"Better?"

"Not until I'm outta here", Danny muttered and thought of his daughter who was probably freaking out as she was not allowed to stay at his side. Since Rachel had died she had clung to Danny even more than before.

"Listen, I know all you do is thinking about Gracie, but right now you need to concentrate on yourself. Danny, you were shot in the chest and almost died on my operating table. The bullet missed the aorta but caused serious damage. We had to open your chest to get access to the bullet."

"What?", Danny asked when he noticed the slight tremble in Steve's speaking.

"You lost a lot of blood and went into cardiac arrest three times, once in the ambulance and twice during the surgery. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage, but you need to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks until we can be sure there's no long time consequences or any complications. A full recovery including respiratory rehabilitation might take up to one month."

Danny tried to sit up but was stopped by Steve.

"Grace. They will take her away from me if I can't care for her." He started to fight Steve, desperately crying out his daughter's name.

"Stop yelling. She's fine considering the circumstances. Chin took her to her aunt Kono." That got Steve a reaction and Danny went limp in his arms, silently crying. He knew that neither Chin nor Kono or someone else he knew would be able to take Grace during his recovery and the thought that a stranger might take his daughter from him was just too painful.

"It's okay, Danny. No one will take her away from you."

"How can you be so sure? She doesn't have anyone else but me. My family lives in Jersey so it's not as easy as you might think. Chin is a cop like me, he can't take care of a child and Kono is busy herself and it's not like I know a lot of people here. At least no one who could take her for a while." Danny's breathing started sounding labored as he got more and more uneasy about the whole thing so Steve decided it was necessary to calm Danny before he would black out due to lack of oxygen.

Steve sat down on the chair beside the bed and placed his hand on Danny's arm being mindful of the IV line that ran along it and up to the shoulder before it ended on the bag with fluids. Steve seemed calm but also slightly nervous, an expression Danny saw for the first time on him, so he wondered what Steve was going to say as he inhaled and started to speak.

"I'm sure Danny, because I called the authorities and child protective services and explained the situation to them. With your and Grace's approval I can take her with me. She can stay at my place, Danny. I know it's not optimal, and I'm not related to her or a close friend like Chin or Kono, but I thought she would feel comfortable at my house. She wouldn't be alone either, cause I'm actually on vacation now and was only called in to take the shift for an ill colleague. That means Grace could spend the day with me and follow her usual schedule. I'm sure you'll be out of the ICU and moved to a normal room in the cardiology ward by the time my vacation ends and then she can spend the day here with you if you'd like that. The people I talked to on the phone said, all they need is you to agree with that and well, sign a paper so it's formal. I would really like to watch over Grace for you, Danny. I hope you don't mind that I already took preparations."

Danny looked puzzled when images of Steve being on the phone, asking all kind of authorities if Grace could live with him for a while, appeared in his mind and he felt his heart swelling in appreciation of what Steve had done or more precisely, was going to do. He didn't know what to say so his answer was rather short and sounded as dumbfounded as he was.

"You...take her?"

Steve nodded and squeezed Danny's arm.

"Yes, Gracie can stay at my place for the whole time and visit you everyday. I'll take care of her, pick her up from school, bring her here and home, uh my house."

"Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

Steve just looked at Danny, before he lowered his head and whispered "Because I care about you and Grace and...I love you." Steve admitted the truth, thinking it was time to be honest even though he knew what he was risking. Now that he had almost lost Danny and with him the opportunity to confess his feelings, he couldn't hold them back any longer, wasn't willing to think anymore about duty and ethic. He was ready to take the risk that Danny might never want to speak with him again or even avoid him in the future. He just needed to know if there was a chance for a future together.

"You what?" Danny stared at him, eyes wide and searching in Steve's face, maybe for some sign that this was a joke.

"I'm sorry for coming up with it so suddenly and confusing you, but it's true. I planned to tell you in a different kind of situation but things got kinda messed up when I found out you were the patient with the gunshot wound and then rushing to surgery and...well you know... This has nothing to do with taking care of Grace, though. I will look over her, no matter of your answer. She's safe with me, I promise."

"I know", Danny said and squeezed Steve's hand in return.

"That's the first time a man ever told me he loves me so yeah you caught me off guard."

"Sorry." Steve was embarrassed, but Danny smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. I feel like a high school girl admitting her feelings to her first love, Steve thought.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry for not knowing what to say."

"You don't have to answer."

"I do. You deserve an answer. I like you, Steve, I really do. I just don't know if it's love and if I'm ready, yet."

"Your ex-wife..."

"Yeah but also my current life style. I have to think about what I want. I was alone for quite a while", Danny said and looked at Steve who nodded in understanding.

"Will you give me the time to clear my thoughts and find the answer?"

Steve swallowed and blinked a few times as his eyes became watery all of a sudden. He hadn't even dared to believe that Danny would think about it thoroughly to get him an honest answer. Steve had feared that he might be rejected right away and now that he wasn't he was overly happy.

"I'll give you all the time you need", he said with a light nod and bright eyes.

Danny smiled and tightened his grip on Steve's hand.

* * *

I'll upload the last chapters of 'Ray of Sunlight' either tomorrow (Monday) or at the next weekend. :)


	10. Chapter 09

Here comes chapter 9. :)

* * *

A few days later

Chin entered the hospital and got to the front desk where a nurse looked up at him and smiled friendly.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I was with Danny Williams when he came in. He got shot. I saw him for a few minutes after his surgery, but don't know in which room he is. I mean, I forgot the room number", Chin admitted.

"Oh yes, I remember", the nurse answered with a sympathetic smile. "Detective Williams will be moved to the cardiology ward within the next days. Right now he is still in the ICU, room 146."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a few minutes walking through seemingly endless hospital corridors, Chin reached Danny's room. Through the window Chin could see that Danny's eyes were closed so he stepped in silently, supposing his friend was asleep, but Danny turned his head and looked at him as Chin approached the bed. He still had the nasal cannula to support his breathing, but had finally regained some of the color on his skin which made him look healthier.

"Hey", Danny greeted with a light smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, it could be worse. They're keeping me on the good stuff so I only feel very sore and exhausted, but not much pain. Major surgery on the heart and all that, you know?"

Chin swallowed heavily and nodded and Danny could tell that Chin secretly put the blame on himself which was a nonsense that needed to be eliminated.

"Don't blame yourself, Chin. It wasn't your fault. I'll be okay, it just takes some time."

"We shouldn't have gone in there without backup not to mention leaving our vests in the car. That was absolutely reckless."

"We had no choice. Redford would've escaped."

"I know. But I would prefer him being out there alive and hiding somewhere from the police instead of you being here and seriously injured anytime."

Danny smiled and gave him a small nod as he took Chin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I really will be fine. I got the best doctor of all", he replied with a wink and looked past Chin who turned around and saw Dr. McGarrett coming into the room. He was wearing jeans and a casual shirt, which was an unfamiliar look for him since Chin only knew the doc in his scrubs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a visitor. I can stop by later", Steve said and looked from Chin to Danny, silently asking the patient to make the decision whether he should stay or leave and come back later.

"Oh, no it's okay", Chin answered for his friend, "I just wanted to see how Danny's doing. The nurse said he will be moved to the cardiology ward soon and you do look much better", he added with a smile at Danny.

"Yeah Danny's progress is pretty good. I think all in all he will make a fast recovery."

"That's great. And Grace, is she okay?"

"She's fine, still worried about me though, so she badly wanted to come and Steve stopped by with her and they visited me yesterday. She loves the lanai at Steve's place, that she keeps telling me so I think she's just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that Gracie is okay. Kono told me she was a bit silent during her surfing lessons at first but is almost back to normal now. She's a strong girl."

"She is", Danny smiled and looked at Steve who nodded.

"Absolutely", he agreed.

"Okay, I'll visit you tomorrow, Danny. Fill you in on which temporary partner the chief had chosen for me." Chin didn't look so happy and made a grimace when Danny started laughing.

"Hopefully not Makaha, the rookie who is eager to hunt down criminals", he joked.

"Oh please spare me. Duke said Makaha arrested an old lady yesterday, because she forgot to pay her purchases at the supermarket. Can you believe that?", Chin rolled his eyes which amused Danny even more.

Suddenly the laughing got into coughing fits and Danny started to wheeze, causing the monitors to beep rapidly.

Chin watched in worry as Steve immediately sprung into action and gently put the straw of the water cup into Danny's mouth so he could drink and increased the oxygen level to help with the breathing.

"Easy", the doctor soothed.

"Sorry", Danny croaked slightly. "I didn't mean to worry you. My throat is still a bit sore."

Chin took a deep breath and calmed, but McGarrett seemed slightly worried.

"I warned you to keep it low, Danno."

"Danno?" Chin gave the doctor and patient a questioning look.

"Eh yeah, he likes the nickname", Danny explained with a shrug.

"I see."

Steve got a bit nervous, but Chin gave Danny a gentle hug, said he should take care and listen to his doctor, before he went to the door and said goodbye and left them alone.

"You know you're getting all goofy when someone else is here with us?"

"I'm not getting goofy and what is that even supposed to mean?", Steve answered utterly confused.

"It means you're acting like you're crazy in love with me."

That's most probably because I am, Steve thought with a miserable smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You ask me what's wrong? You're the one who was shot."

"Come on, you know what I mean, Steve. You look a bit pale yourself. Are you okay?"

Steve sighed. Danny wasn't the first one to notice and certainly not the first who asked Steve if he was alright.

"I'm good. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

"Because of Grace?"

"No, no Grace's fine and she never complains about anything. She's an angel."

Danny knew that there was more, that Steve was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to force him to speak. They hadn't talked much about the feelings that Steve had confessed to Danny. Both knew there was something going on between them and that it was mutual, but they were unsure of how to deal with it and go on from this point so they avoided the subject and told themselves they would figure it out somehow.

Danny had to spend a whole week in the ICU before Steve even started to consider a move to the cardiology ward. Despite knowing that he had been seriously injured Danny couldn't ignore the feeling that Steve was more protective about him than he was normally about his patients.

Not that he blamed him as he was hardly able to imagine the shock he had given the doctor as he had been brought in. Danny had no memory of the trip to the hospital itself so all he could do was guess. Everything between being shot and waking up in recovery was missing, most likely because he had gone into shock and all the medication that had been administered into his system. He still felt like he needed to sleep the drugs off as he was easily getting tired, and each little movement just as lifting an arm or sitting up a bit left him exhausted and with a nurse who answered at the slightest alarm of the monitors and increased his oxygen level until his breathing had leveled back down.

The stay in the ICU meant for him barely any time alone as nurses often came into his room to check his vitals and the cousins stopped by for a visit but still enough time to think about Steve's words and especially the fact that he was taking care of Grace while Danny wasn't even able to sit up properly.

Without him realizing, Steve had become an important part in Danny's life, and the truth was that he was more than okay with it. He was only worried about hurrying up things too much. Telling Steve he had affectionate feelings for him would turn their lives upside down and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the possible consequences. Partly because of Grace but mostly because Danny was afraid to built up a new family that he might lose again in the end. It left him disappointed in himself for not being able to let bygones be bygones, especially cause he was aware of the fact that he would never be able to find love again if he kept fearing the future but he still continued imagining the worst possible outcome each time he looked into someone's eyes that had an interest in him.

Danny was lost in his thoughts again as one of the nurses from the ward named Layla came into his room and told him that Dr. McGarrett had ordered to move him to the cardiology ward today. Danny wondered why Steve hadn't come to tell him personally but didn't think it was that important and told himself Steve was probably just busy. The big room in the cardiology ward was in a quiet area of the station and he had it for him alone, which he was sure he had to thank Steve for but the doctor didn't appear.

It took Danny another day to realize that Steve seemed to avoid him. A female doctor who had introduced herself as Dr. González made the visit in the morning and stopped by later to run some tests to get a record of his recovery so far.

In the afternoon Danny heard voices outside his room and recognized them as Steve's and Grace's. He thought Steve would come inside as well, but only Grace walked through the door and greeted him. A nurse had already placed a chair next to Danny's bed for the little girl and she climbed easily on it.

Danny tried to hug Grace but she stopped him by placing a kiss on his forehead and telling him to rest with so much authority that he wondered with a smile if she had secretly practiced how to play doctor. So he lay back down and talked with her about the surfing classes with Kono, some new moves she had learned at the cheerleader team and her stay at Steve's house which she really enjoyed.

The time flew by and visiting hours came to an end so Grace was picked up by a nurse, and when Danny heard Steve talking to them as soon as they left the room he realized Steve had been waiting outside for Grace to take her back to his home for the night.

Danny wasn't angry at Steve for avoiding him. He knew that the other man waited for an answer and he came to the result that he had to take the risk despite his anxiety about what would be in the future. The possibility of losing Steve if he didn't make a decision was more frightening then admitting his feelings and with that choosing to get into a new relationship. If it didn't last or work out he would have enough time to think about the 'why' later.

The next morning Danny thought that the female doctor from yesterday would do the visit but to his surprise it was Steve who stepped in with some colleagues.

Even though Steve seemed slightly different than usual he was almost the same as he had been when Danny had first met him, friendly with his own calm attitude. When they left, Danny felt sorry that Steve wasn't alone as he came, cause he suddenly felt an urge to talk to him.

A knock on the door without anyone entering got his attention and he asked the person to come in, a bit wondering why any of the clinical staff would knock on the door like this and wait for permission to enter, usually they just knocked and got in without waiting. Visitor hours haven't even started yet so it was most likely one of the nurses.

Danny breathed in sharply when the form of Dr. McGarrett stepped from behind the corner.

"Hey Danny."

Steve's voice was low and sounded a bit hoarse.

"Hey."

Steve inhaled. "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you. It was really childish of me and I had no right to involve Grace. She was wondering if we had a fight so I assured her that we hadn't and promised to visit you."

"It's okay, it's not like you kept her away from me. To be honest I understand why you didn't want to see me."

"I'm your doctor and that alone is reason enough to fulfill my duty. It doesn't matter what I want. I should be on your side during the recovery, give you advise when you need it and take care of your health."

"You do", defended Danny and thought of the many things that Steve had organized behind his back not sure which one of them he should call the 'smallest' cause he was quite sure they all had taken some effort.

"Not like I'm supposed to", Steve insisted and Danny knew he referred to the female doctor that had took over for Steve and something else.

Danny sighed.

"Okay, maybe you're right with your last argument but that doesn't mean that you didn't do your job."

"Danny-"

"Let me talk, please", Danny interrupted the man and motioned him to sit down which Steve instantly did to his surprise. Danny had actually expected a bit more resistance, but was glad that Steve really seemed to get things sorted.

"Stop punishing yourself. You did nothing wrong. I think I get your conflict. Doctors are not supposed to fall in love with their patients, right?"

Steve nodded in answer, knowing better than to speak it out loud, because he had a feeling Danny was not finished yet.

"We're all human so it's predictable that it will happen nonetheless. I won't blame you for your feelings and especially not for being human and reacting like any human being would. I told you that I think you deserve an answer and I really intend to give you one, okay?"

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Danny. I know it's not easy for both of us but I appreciate your honesty and that you took the time to think about it instead of rejecting me then and there."

Just as Danny was trying to form a sentence to express his feelings to Steve, the pager beeped and Steve barely managed a rushed "Emergency, sorry I gotta respond" before he stormed out. With a sigh Danny stared at the empty chair where Steve had sat a minute ago and cursed the little thing that had dared to disturb them.

Danny had planned to tell Steve right away when they would see each other again but during his visits in the morning, Steve was never coming alone and in the afternoon visits he was working while Grace stayed with Danny in his room. In the very few times of them getting some kind of privacy it didn't feel right to bring up this topic, cause Steve barely had any free time to pay Danny more than a five-minutes visit and Danny wouldn't admit his feelings between "how was your day so far" and "I have to perform a surgery in 10 minutes". Maybe he was old school and hopelessly romantic but he would prefer to do this outside this room, hell even outside the whole hospital. So a part of him was okay that they had not much time together in here and he waited more or less patiently for the perfect occasion to tell Steve that he loved him.


	11. Chapter 10

Danny was discharged after a two and a half weeks stay in hospital. He was still feeling a bit sore at the incision from time to time and got prescribed pain meds for it. Chin was picking him up since Danny was not allowed to drive for at least 6-8 weeks and this was only one of the things he had to keep in mind for the time after surgery, as another one was that he should stand off from lifting heavy things. All in all he would need support during daily life and he still had to figure out how to get that help as none of his surroundings could play nanny for such a long time. He hadn't told Steve this, cause he knew the caring doctor would only worry and he really didn't need that while working in a hospital.

Chin stopped at Grace's school to pick her up as well before they went to Kamekona's to have lunch together. Danny had started to feel tired after an hour so Chin hurried a bit to get them home and told Danny to take care and enjoy the 'vacation'.

Grace and Danny were sitting in the kitchen and Grace was eating some chocolate ice cream as she suddenly came up with a straightforward question that hit Danny completely unexpected.

"Danno, do you love Steve?"

Danny choked on his fruit juice and ended up spitting it in the sink before he would spray it all over the kitchen, including his daughter and himself.

"What?" He stared at her and couldn't believe she was completely calm and eating her ice cream so innocently like nothing had happened.

"Do you?", she asked again and put another spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Would you mind?", he asked carefully, as he was absolutely against lying to Grace, but wanted to know what she was thinking about it before he came with a straightforward answer.

"No, auntie Kono said he's handsome, which he is and I really like him. So will you tell him?"

What do you respond to this, was Danny's thought as he heard his nine-year old daughter saying that his doctor was 'handsome'.

"I planned to."

Grace beamed and Danny was afraid that his little girl had something in mind, because why else should she be so incredibly happy about this.

"Can we move in with Steve then?"

"Why do you want to move in at Steve's house?"

"Because he has a lanai."

Danny gave up with a sigh. There was no point to object this argument. It was crystal clear that he had already lost this conversation.

It was Friday so Grace went to do her homework after defeating her father without even knowing, innocent as she was, while Danny got himself comfortable on the couch. Steve had told him to keep activity and rest in balance but try not to take frequent naps during the day so he turned on the TV and watched a documentary about seals. He must have dozen off because he woke up with a startle as the doorbell rang.

Danny sleepily waddled to the door and was surprised to see Steve standing in the doorway. The doctor smiled as he saw Danny in shorts and one of his old t-shirts, the hair a lovely mess like he came fresh out of bed.

"Looks nice", he commented with a smirk and earned a halfhearted grunt from Danny.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing?"

"Still feeling responsible, huh? Come in", Danny said and made way for him.

Danny asked Steve to sit down which the other did.

"You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. It was not my intention that you treat me like a guest. I really just wanted to see you."

"Oh okay. Well..." Danny stood in his own living room, not sure what he should say or do so he decided to break the silence.

"Uh, I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'll go with you."

Danny nodded and went ahead. He poured some water into a carafe and placed two glasses next to it on the tray that Steve carried back into the living room and set on the table, filling the glasses and handing Danny one as they sat down on the couch again.

"Is Grace here?"

"Yes, she's in her room, doing her homework."

"Ah I see. I won't disturb her then."

They kept a light conversation but Danny was tense inside. This was the moment he had waited for, well almost. But it was a perfect opportunity, no one to interrupt them because Grace was not likely to appear before dinner. A girl in her age preferred to spend her free time with friends or her laptop.

As Steve noticed that Danny didn't seem to pay attention and looked a bit exhausted to him he apologized.

"Sorry I should have kept my visit short. You need rest. Maybe I can stop by again tomorrow or on Monday?", he asked and watched Danny who nodded in response. Steve stood up and Danny did too. He walked to the door but turned around as Danny called him.

"Steve?"

Danny nervously clutched his hands as he started talking.

"I know you want an answer, and I'm sorry that I kept you waiting this long. I just didn't know..."

Steve looked at Danny, his expression calm and yet anxious of what he would hear next.

"Truth is, after Rachel's death I dedicated my life to Grace and my work so there was no place for a new relationship. Meeting you and then hearing you confessing your feelings to me left me confused and unsure of my own feelings that had appeared when we had met each other more often. I didn't know what to say. I'm eternally grateful for what you did for Grace and me, Steve. I'll never forget."

Steve swallowed and nodded.

"I feared that outcome and I'm sorry that I brought you into this situation, but I don't want you to like me because I saved Grace or your life, which is my job. I know it's selfish to ask for this, but I want your sincere love, not misplaced gratitude."

"Steve, I-"

"No, it's okay, you don't need to explain yourself. That's why you shouldn't fall in love with your patients, it only makes thing complicated and can only end bad. It's completely my fault. I should better leave now. "

Steve turned and aimed for the door again, but was stopped by Danny who grabbed his wrist.

"Would you listen to me, you goof?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you would listen to me, I wasn't finished yet, damn it."

"That's not what I meant. Did you just call me goof?"

"Yeah, because you are."

"Why?"

"Just listen, would you", Danny said with a low groan and took a deep breath.

"I like you and it certainly has nothing to do with your job and Grace or what you did. I was afraid to get into a new relationship, it means a lot to me and I wasn't ready to take the risk of losing another partner. I also needed time to think about how much I like you and if this feeling is love. It's been quite a while since I felt this way and I wanted to be sure, for Grace's and your sake, but now I know."

"Grace?"

"If you want me, you have to take Grace as well. We're only available in a double pack", Danny smiled.

"Of course. Wait...does that mean...?"

"Yes, I love you, Steven McGarrett. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my life with you if that's what you want."

Steve smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Danny who lightly laughed at the outburst of feelings. For a moment Steve held him tight in his hug until he looked Danny in the eyes and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

Danny stiffened a bit, but when he felt Steve breaking the kiss and watching him with an uncertain look he gave him a shy smile.

"I'm not used to it anymore", Danny whispered sheepishly and took one step towards the man he loved.

"But I want you to get me used to it again." Steve smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you want, babe."

A few days later at Steve's place

Danny was looking at the boxes standing around in what would soon be his room. Right after he had confessed his feelings for Steve, Grace had ran out of her room, clinging to Steve and him and practically begged them to move to Steve's house. Danny remembered the soft smile on Steve's face as he hugged Grace and told her that this decision needed some time to be made but that he liked the idea. He had looked at Danny and saw the hesitation, knowing that it was to early for him to make such life-changing decisions, but to his surprise Danny had agreed and told Grace that they could give it a try.

Now Danny was standing in his new home and wondered if he had made the right decision to give up his independence so fast or if he should have waited for at least a little while longer. Steve was fantastic, trying to spend as much time as possible with him and Grace despite his time consuming job and just spending an evening together on the lanai with laughing and playing in the sand made them feel like a normal family already. Steve would wrap his arms around Danny, his partner's back resting against his chest and holding hands while they watched Grace creating different forms with seashells and smiling at them, not irritated at all that her new 'mommy' was a guy. So beside Steve being adorable as a daddy and 'husband' there were three reasons that made Danny agree to Grace's wish.

First of all, they both liked the house and sooner or later they would've talked about moving, second Steve stopped by pretty often at Danny's place, to be exact every day, so actually they were already living together if you counted the hours per day and last but not least, Danny could use the help of having Steve around him as he still needed to take it easy.

Danny crouched down to take out a frame with a photo of Rachel in it. He had kept it in his bedroom and now he was looking at her bright smile remembering that they had took this photo when she had been pregnant with Grace. They had been happy back then and now a couple of years later Danny felt like he had felt at this day. Complete, loved and able to give the love he received back. He turned around as he heard Steve calling for him downstairs, then put the photo back in the box and walked down to the living room, joining Steve who was standing in the middle of it.

"What is it?"

"Danny, I need to talk with you."

Steve's voice was serious and fear crept up inside Danny, imagining that something terrible had happened or would happen.

He tried to sound calm but failed miserably as all he could manage was a hoarse "About what?".

Steve looked at Danny and spoke in a rush. "I want to adopt Grace."

"Of course only if you're okay with it and Grace wants it too", he added nervously as he watched Danny's face going blank.

"Y- you what", Danny stuttered.

"You wanna sit down?" Steve seemed worried that he would black out any second so Danny let himself drop on the couch.

"Why do you come up with adoption all of a sudden?"

Danny made some space for Steve to sit down beside him.

"Well, now that we're living together and I take her to school or we go outside together as a family, I thought it would be the time to acknowledge her officially as my child. Didn't you think about it, yet?"

To his discomfort, no. Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it might be important for you."

"It's not my intention to educate her cause I think that's your right alone since you're her birth father. I don't know, I think it's selfish, but I want to make it official that she belongs to you and me. I want to call her my daughter in public. I know I should talk to her before I do that, but I want you to agree first."

Danny's eyes widened and for a moment he just stared at Steve before bursting out laughing.

"W-what?" Steve had some admirable similarity to a puppy as he watched Danny trying to stifle his laughter.

"I'm really sorry, it's just you're so adorable. Do you really think that either Grace or me would disagree if you want to adopt her? She already calls you 'daddy' when she speaks to me about you and yesterday she asked me if you would mind if she does address you with it. I told her it's fine without a second thought."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she was just a bit shy to do it without asking if it's okay. Basically just like you did a minute ago."

Steve laughed.

"Great and I was badly nervous what you both would say."

"Daddy?"

Steve practically jumped as Grace came down the stairs and addressed him for the very first time as her father.

Danny could hardly manage to keep himself from laughing out loud at Steve's reaction and hoped neither Steve nor Grace would notice his bright grin and that he was holding his breath in an attempt to keep quiet.

"What makes you nervous?", she asked and came closer.

Steve exhaled and tried to smile at Grace but failed miserably as he was unnaturally tense.

Danny gave up and let out a chuckle.

"Oh guys, look at yourselves. Steve, just tell her."

Danny couldn't believe it. Steve was utterly and hopelessly owned by his little girl. If she would ask him to eat pizza without the pineapple he loved so much on it, he would order pizza with sauce and mozzarella only from now on like Danny preferred it, a Jersey attitude he still called his own and now something his partner loved to talk about like it was extremely strange to not eat pineapple on pizza in Hawaii.

Okay, time to help this goof, Danny thought.

"Steve wants to adopt you, Grace." He knew he needed no further explanation as Grace was a smart kid and she also had a friend who had a step-mother.

"Really?"

Danny gave Steve a little nudge with the foot and that seemed to bring the tall man back to reality. He nodded and caught Grace with a breathless sound as she jumped on his lap and hugged him with great force. It was answer enough for him and silently he already made his plans to prepare everything for the adoption, knowing it was a long procedure and would take more patience than he felt able to bring up.


	12. Epilogue

A few days later

Grace was sleeping at a friend's place, so Danny and Steve had spent a peaceful evening at home, eating dinner and watching a movie, enjoying the cozy atmosphere of cuddling together on the couch. Danny lay in Steve's strong arms and laughed as his partner nuzzled on his neck and placed gentle kisses on the warm skin.

"What?"

"It tickles, if you breath into my neck like this." Danny turned his head to look at Steve and gave him a soft smile.

"Why don't we continue this upstairs?"

"You sure?", Steve asked surprised.

"Absolutely", Danny replied and freed himself from Steve's grip, then stood up and offered Steve a hand.

They went upstairs and within seconds rested next to each other in a warm embrace in the bed. Danny slid up Steve's shirt and then removed his own before he let his hands rest on Steve's back and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

Steve moaned slightly through the kiss and struggled to get rid of his pants, which caused Danny to chuckle.

"Easy, babe. I won't go anywhere."

"I'm too fast, ain't I?" Steve seemed nervous and anxious, and Danny knew that Steve was afraid of hurrying up things and scaring him with his eagerness.

"A bit", Danny said softly. "Listen, I'm yours and you know that. We don't have to hurry. We have all night so let's take it slow. In fact I'm a bit afraid you might be too wild..."

Steve got the hint. Danny had told him at the beginning of their relationship that he once had been with a male partner but that they haven't gone all the way so it was Danny's first time with a man and Steve wanted it to be a pleasant experience for him. So he calmed his boiling lust and began to gently run his fingers over Danny's chest, remaining for a short while on the surgery scar that was still clearly visible and reminded them both, how close they had been of losing each other.

Danny caught Steve's hand, lifted it and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

They didn't need words to understand each other, just a smile was enough.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want, Danny."

"I know. Listen Steve, I like being close to you and kissing each other, but I don't think I'm ready for the whole thing yet. That sounds kinda unromantic and dismissive after I kind of invited you, I'm sorry."

Steve smiled. "Don't be. I'm fine with it. I'm said to be a gentle lover and I'll prove it once you give the okay."

"Uh, who said that?"

Steve laughed.

"Don't worry, Danny. My ex-girlfriend Catherine used to say this, but it's been over for more than two years now. I belong to you only."

"I hope so", Danny answered with a grin.

"Promise", Steve whispered and got Danny into another kiss.

 _Danny ran like his life hang on it. No, not his life. Rachel's life. She was stuck in the car and couldn't get out. Danny saw the flames crawling closer to her and she screamed in panic, desperately trying to escape._

" _Danny!"_

 _He came to a halt in front of the car and it felt like he hit a wall of heat. He flinched in reflex but forced himself to get closer._

 _Rachel clung to him and he could feel the hot hands on his skin, holding him in a tight grip not letting go._

 _She cried out in pain as the fire reached her and burned her thigh._

" _Rachel!"_

 _Despite the fact that she was on fire she hold onto Danny, like she wanted him to burn with her. He struggled to get free, cried out to her that she had to let go, because he needed to take care of Grace. He watched in horror as Rachel's whole body was consumed by flames, knowing he would be next._

Danny sat up with an agonized cry, panting harshly and feeling his heart beating painfully in his chest. Slowly he registered that he was not with Rachel, that there were no car or fire. He sat on a bed and someone held his arms in a gentle but firm grip and whispered soothingly to him.

"Danny, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe."

Danny gasped and struggled to breathe. His airways felt like they were shutting down and for a moment he wondered if he had been there and inhaled the smoke for real.

"Easy, babe. Take small breaths. Come on, follow my lead. Small breaths. Yeah that's good."

Steve held him close and placed a hand on Danny's chest as he calmly instructed his partner, feeling the rapid heartbeat under his fingers.

"Are you okay?"

Danny nodded silently and grabbed Steve's shirt, burying his face in Steve's chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Rachel", Danny sobbed.

Steve closed his eyes with an inaudible sigh and pulled Danny into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Danny."

"I was there. I saw her trapped in the car, the fire...she died in my arms and I thought...I would be next...but Grace...she needs me. I let Rachel die. I didn't do anything to save her."

"Shhh, Danny. There is nothing you could have done. You were in Jersey when it happened. It's not your fault."

Steve stroked Danny's hair back and kissed his forehead, then he started rocking back and forth slightly like he would do with a child.

Danny was scared and he still cried silently, the shock and fear clearly written in his face as Steve stroked his back with little circles.

"I'm sorry."

Steve looked up.

"What are you sorry for, Danny?"

"I thought I was over it. That I had moved on with my life and now I'm sitting here pathetically and sobbing."

"Hey, she was your wife and you loved her. I never expected you to forget that. There's nothing pathetic about it."

"I mean..."

"I know what you meant, Danny. You've been through a lot and your whole life got turned upside down in good and bad ways. It's just natural that your body reacts like this. You still think about Rachel from time to time. You told me and I'm fine with it. I'm not hurt when you talk about her. She was Grace's mom. That alone makes her a part of our family, the family that you build up again, Danny."

"I love you", Danny whispered hoarsely, overwhelmed by all the emotions.

"I love you too, babe", Steve answered and kissed Danny softly.

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

"Can I stay in your arms a bit longer?"

Steve smiled gently.

"You can stay there for the whole night if you want."

Steve pulled Danny into a warm embrace and waited until he was sure that his partner was sleeping peacefully before he let himself drift into sleep again. 

At the following weekend

Danny was preparing lunch in the kitchen as Steve stepped in and peaked inside the pot to get a view of what was inside.

"Smells delicious", he said and Danny smiled.

"Usually you don't agree on my recipes from Jersey."

"I'm not used to them, that's all", Steve defended himself.

Danny nodded and after a short silence he came up with another topic.

"Will you come to Grace's competition?"

"What?" Steve startled and looked at Danny, trying to conceive what the other just had said.

"I asked you if you will come to Grace's competition. You know her surf competition next week? She invited you a few days ago and you told her you weren't sure if you could come, because you got a new patient and that means a lot of work. She kept asking me to persuade you so I thought I'd ask you again if anything has changed in your schedule. She wants you to cheer her up, but we know your work comes first, so if you don't have time that's okay."

"Eh, yes, no- I mean of course."

Now it was Danny's part to look confused.

"What was that? Yes, no, maybe?"

Steve smiled sheepishly.

"I meant of course I'll go to Grace's competition. There's nothing that can keep me from cheering for our little girl."

Danny smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

He reached forward and pulled Steve closer for a gentle kiss.

"Danno! Daddy! Look what I found."

Danny and Steve smiled at Grace who came storming in from the lanai and held up a tiny white seashell.

"Hey, monkey. Steve said he's in for your surf competition."

"Really?" Grace beamed at Steve as he nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her hair.

"Of course, love. I just told your Danno, nothing could keep me from cheering for you. I'm sure you'll beat them all. Oh and that's a nice seashell you found there."

Grace nodded determined and hopped back outside towards the private beach. It was her favorite place to spend every free minute when they were at home.

"Grace, come back. Lunch is ready", Danny called and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, sometimes I think she will turn into a fish considering the amount of time she spends on the lanai."

Steve laughed and laid an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Well, I can't really blame her, you know?"

Danny nodded and let himself sink in the comfortable hug of his partner.

Steve watched as his partner closed his eyes in silent enjoyment and smiled.

Sometimes it seemed to him that he got a family in the blink of an eye without even noticing and despite everything else that had came into his life with Danny and Grace, the responsibility of a child, the anxiety about Danny's job that didn't want to go away and would give him more than one uneasy feeling in the future, he couldn't be more grateful to call this family his own.

They loved him as much as he loved them, gave him more than he could ask for and sometimes he wondered why he had never thought about having children with Catherine. Now that he was about to adopt Grace, he could hardly wait for the world to know that he was Grace's father and that they were ohana.

* * *

It's finally done! Phew! XD  
I hope you all liked my first encounter with an Alternate Universe story. I sure had fun writing it and can imagine doing it again at some point. For now I'll concentrate on my upcoming stories 'Unexpected Consequences' (the title of the 'Shifting View' Sequel with some McDanno ^^) and another hurt/comfort, bromance oneshot (without a title yet) I started writing.  
My job in a library keeps me busy during the week (Not that access to a huge amount of books for a bookworm is bad though...) but I'll try to use the weekends or holidays for writing from now on. ;)

Thanks everyone who read this little monster of a fic. I hope you had as much fun reading it as me and my lovely beta reader and friend Kamui_kun had writing it. Have a nice weekend everyone. ^^


End file.
